


We Almost Met And Then we Did

by tupperware



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Drag Queens, Laura is having none of Derek shit, M/M, Multiple Pov, Nurse!Stiles, Surgery, Underage Drinking, confused feelings, doctor!derek, hospital AU and College AU, kinda love at first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupperware/pseuds/tupperware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a nurse and there is a gorgeous guy who is a surgeon.<br/>Derek is a surgeon and he has to work with a breathtaking nurse who won't stop talking.</p><p>Or<br/>the 5 times Stiles and Derek almost meet and the 1 time they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Theater, a place to meet

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is alive, i couldn't kill anyone. but if they left, they are gone for now i will add them when the time is right. except for Erica and Boyd they are pretty alive and there because i refuse to believe that they are gone.

Going to the movies alone. Stiles never thought he would do that in a million years. But Scott ditched him to do god knows what and Lydia had her last midterm tomorrow. Fortunately for Stiles, his last midterm was yesterday, and because of that he was free to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one. All of his friends were busy or avoiding him and he wasn’t sure why. 

ʺOne ticket for X-Menʺ Stiles mumbled 

The new X-Men was coming out and there was no way he wouldn’t go just because his friends were dicks who ditched him. Except for Lydia, she had a pretty good reason. 

The guy at the counter gave him a look. The kind of look you don’t want to see when people look at you. The kind of look that says: you poor thing, going to the movies all by yourself. 

He took his ticket and went directly to the bathroom. There is nothing more annoying than to have to leave the movie to take a piss.  When he was done and about to head back to the food counter, he bumped into someone at the door. The stranger had broad shoulders and the James Dean look with that leather jacket. His eyes were a perfect shade of green with just the right amount of golden sparkle, the kind of eyes you want to get lost in. But of course, beautiful stranger like that don’t have boring brown eyes like him. 

ʺSorry. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was …ʺ, Stiles rambled while passing a hand in his hair. ʺGoing …ʺ 

ʺIt’s fine, it’s my fault. I … I wasn’t looking.ʺ The gorgeous stranger replied looking as flushed as him. 

_Go buy some food. Leave, you can’t just stay there_

After the initial shock of seeing Mr. Probably-the-Greek-God-of-Sex, he went to buy some food. Life was always better when you had food. That was what his friend Danny always told him. Even Danny couldn’t be there tonight. He was always in his books to be ready to pass the bar in a few weeks at the end of the semester. 

He bought a huge amount of candies including twizzlers, because they are awesome, some chocolates and a big popcorn with extra butter and a huge coke. 

Sitting in his chair, he was waiting for the movie to start, but he arrived really early so he had to wait for all those lights on commercials to be over before the real one started. He always liked the commercials before the movie. He would always think of his friends and which movie he would see with them. Probably a romantic comedy with Lydia and some suspense with Danny and the new action movie, that was with Scott. 

That’s when he saw him. The gorgeous guy from the bathroom. Too gorgeous to be watching a movie alone on a Thursday night. 

The stranger looked at him and their eyes locked for a second. Stiles smiled, he knew what it was like to be alone in the movie theater. The feeling you get when you think people are judging you, even though they probably aren’t. 

But when he thought Too-Sexy-to-be-Real was going to smile back, a girl came by his side and dragged him to two available seats. Of course, someone dashing like that had a really pretty girlfriend. 

It’s not like he was going to talk to the guy and see if he was interested but knowing he was with someone was somehow disappointing. 

The commercials stopped and the movie started. But even if Stiles had waited a long time to see that movie, he couldn’t take his eyes off of McDreamy. God, he was handsome. Probably the most ridiculously good-looking guy he had ever seen. He could only see the side of his face but those eyelashes and that jawline were flawless. He didn’t seem very much older than him, which was good. 

_Stop Stiles. Stop thinking about the guy and focus on the film. You probably won’t ever see him again._

That was a frustrating thought to have. 

____________________________ 

Derek was sitting in his chair next to Laura and somehow he had to force himself not to look back and checkout that cute guy who was alone watching the movie. It was the same guy from the bathroom. Maybe the guy had been stood up. But who would want to do that, the guy was really cute. 

The guy had smiled at him and he was about to smile back but Laura dragged him away. He knew now that it was too late. If he turned around now that the movie just started Laura will know and she will never let him forget. 

So he forced himself to listen to the movie and stay still but he couldn’t get into the story he was too focused on not moving to do anything else. 

ʺWhat are you doing? ʺ 

She was whispering but it was enough to startle him. At that moment Derek realised he was holding his breath because he took a lungful of air. He could lie and tell her it was the scene in the movie but it was only a small one and it had no suspense in it. 

ʺNothing I was just thinking, I think I’m just tired that’s all.ʺ 

Derek could see in his sister’s eyes that she wasn’t sure it was the truth but how could she find out. She couldn’t read his mind. Although, he wouldn’t be surprised if she could. 

So he did what he thought would get Laura off his back and yawned to prove his point. 

_____________________________ 

Stiles was thinking about leaving. The movie was halfway through and he had no clue what was going on. And looking at Hot-Shot over there talking with his girlfriend was really depressing. 

So he got up took all of his candies and left. 

When Stiles got outside. The fresh air did him good because he felt a lot better. Before he could do anything else his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see it was Lydia. She knew he was at the movies so it must be really important. 

ʺHey what’s going on? Is everything alright?ʺ he asked while chewing on his cuticles beginning to feel worried. 

ʺHey Stiles. Yeah everything is fine. I just … I just had this feeling that I should call you. Are you okay?ʺ 

It was funny how Lydia just guessed that he needed to talk. 

ʺYeah everything is fine… I just met the guy of my dreams but he had a girlfriend. You should have seen him. You should have seen those shoulders and his hair. I really wanted to touch his hair.ʺ 

ʺAre you telling me I had a weird feeling that something was wrong and you JUST had a crush on a stranger? Are you serious Stiles?ʺ she scolded. like it was his goddamn fault! 

ʺHey! I didn’t ask you to be worried about me. You wanted to know and I told youʺ 

Stiles couldn’t believe it. How was it his fault? She was the one that called him. 

ʺYeah, yeah, yeah. Just come over already and tell me everything about your Amazing-Shoulder dudeʺ 

As he was hanging up the phone he couldn’t stop smiling. He knew Lydia was going to pretend to be mad and then ask a million questions about Mr. Abercrombie &Fitch. but he couldn’t blame her because he wanted to talk about him. It was a win-win situation. 

___________________________________ 

Derek was a little bit disappointed. The cute guy just left and now he would be able to focus on the movie. But it was too late. The movie was almost finished and he had no freaking idea what was happening. And to think that he had been waiting a long time to see it. 

He couldn’t stop wondering why Mr. Cutie-Pants left … nobody leaves in the middle of an X-Men movie, those are always good. Maybe someone texted him and it was an emergency. 

Why was he thinking about that? It was none of his business. But knowing that he would never see the guy again was really depressing. 

Finally! It was over. The lights went on and he got up. Even though he knew the guy wasn’t there anymore, he looked. 

ʺWhat was that?ʺ, Laura asked looking smug, ʺDid you just look the seat where the boy who left was sitting?ʺ 

Shit! Of course Laura saw him. She always sees everything. Damn it! He shouldn’t have looked. 

ʺNo. I was looking around. Stop being so damn paranoid all the timeʺ. Derek frowned. At this point, better deny it than admit the thruth or that she's right; over his dead body 

ʺDerek, don’t do that shit with where you expect me to believe that what I just saw was only in my mind. Because it’s not. You are clearly disappointed to see that he left.ʺ 

Derek knew the guy left already but he wasn’t going to prove Laura right. The day he will admit that his annoying sister was right has not yet to come. 

ʺYou can stay silent all you want Derek, you and I both know I am rightʺ 

Of course she was right. She was pretty much always right. But never in a million years would he admit that to her. 

________________________________________ 

Stiles arrived at Lydia’s dorm room pretty much fifteen minutes after he hung up. Usually, it takes less than that but Roscoe, his beloved jeep, didn’t want to move and he had to pray and compliment his car just to get it to start. 

He took the elevator and when he arrived he took a deep breath. Stiles knew she wasn’t alone in there. He just knew she had told Erica. He knew the moment that he knocked on the door that it was too late. He could never get out of there without telling the girls everything. Which was almost nothing. Because as much as it pained him, nothing happened between him and Too-Gorgeous-to-be-only-a-mortal. 

Lydia opened the door and dragged him inside. 

ʺTell us everything! He must have been something if you couldn’t focus and left halfway through the movie you’ve been waiting for over a month.ʺ 

Inside the apartment, he noticed Erica, she was sitting on the bed with her books opened and next to her was Cora. He never spoke to her but she was Lydia’s friend and any friend of hers is a friend of his, and plus she was in almost all of his classes since they were studying the same thing. 

ʺYeah Stiles. Lydia told us you met a guy at the movies. So tell us everything, I need a distraction from my books, I’m going nuts!ʺ Erica was giggling, this was better than study for her exam. Who could blame her. 

Erica was studying to pass the bar, same as Danny, they became good friend because of that. It was nice, everyone in Beacon Hills knew everyone. It has been weeks since she had a real night of fun and she was going to enjoy every bit of Stiles’ story. Her boyfriend, Boyd, was away at the police academy and wouldn’t be back for a while. At least not until he gets his badge. She was really proud of him, but she misses him a lot. So she had to live her love life trough someone else and fortunately Stiles had a good story today. 

ʺWell there is nothing to tell.ʺ, Stiles dreamed, ʺI just saw the guy and he was really gorgeous. A mix between Thor, Loki and Iron Man.ʺ 

It was a good way to start. Who doesn’t love those guys… 

ʺThor, Loke AND Iron Man? Dude, he can’t be that good looking..ʺ Erica laughed. ʺ I think you're imagining things. No one is THAT good looking." 

Oh but he was… he really was. 

___________________________________ 

ʺDamn it Derek! Focus on your driving I don’t want to die tonight!ʺ Laura was screaming at him. 

Bringing his attention back on the road, he couldn’t help it. He was obsessed. And he didn’t even know why. Because truth be told, he only saw the guy once for like ten seconds. Two if you count the semi conversation in the bathroom. But it was enough to get under his skin. 

ʺDon’t tell me you still think about this guy. I mean come on! Really?ʺ 

He did know he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. 

ʺShut up!ʺ He roared. 

Finally, they arrived at the Hale House. Derek parked his Camaro, next to his mom’s car. He didn’t plan to get out of the car; he was just there to drop Laura and then head back to his loft. But the minute he arrived, he knew he had to stay and be with his family instead of being alone because otherwise he would think of Mr. Prince-Charming and do non-Catholic things in his loft. 

 ʺHey mom! Have you seen Cora? I need to talk to her?ʺ 

Of course, the moment they walked through the front door Laura was already trying to tell everyone he had a crush on a stanger. But that wasn’t surprising, that guy was the first person he had shown interest in since Kate. Since Kate left him, and destroyed him. Laura wanted to tell everyone and with that look on her face. the look that says: look at me I know something that you don't, Derek was sure his mother was going to ask question. 

But Talia Hale was oblivious to it or she didn't care when she said ʺNo. she told me she was staying at Lydia’s tonight because of her big midterm tomorrow.ʺ 

Derek was happy to hear that she finally made friend at college. She always had been a bit of a loner just like him, and he wasn’t sure it was a good thing. But he knew that wasn’t true, her last midterm was yesterday, he checked her schedule about a week ago. Maybe she went out celebrating and didn’t want their mother to worry. 

After a while, and two coffees, it was time to head home. Derek wasn’t particularly happy to be heading home … alone. 

_______________________________________ 

Finally, Stiles was home. The girls kept asking questions and he didn’t know what to say. He would probably never see those broad shoulders ever again. There wasn’t much to tell. He just had to keep busy and work hard on his degree and someday he will meet some other stranger and they will fall and love and live happily ever after. 

ʺHey son. How was the movie? Did you have a good time?ʺ 

After closing the door and locking it, he turned around and gave his father a suspicious look. 

ʺTell me you ate the lasagna Melissa made you and you didn’t order some burgers because I wasn’t there to reprimand you.ʺ 

Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom always made them plates at least once a week since they started dating, her and his father. Which was awesome because it literally made him and Scott real bros. Stiles was pretty sure it was because she thought they weren’t feeding themselves right. But Stiles was trying, even though his father didn’t seem to want to eat anything else than burgers and fries. 

ʺI could lie to you and tell you : yes. But you wouldn’t believe me.ʺ The Sheriff supplied with a grin. 

ʺYou know me too well. And we could fight and scream but not tonight, I’m beat and I’m going to bed so enjoy the freedom while it last because tomorrow we are eating a salad to make up for it.ʺ Stiles smiled at him, mouthing him a kiss before heading upstairs to his room. once on the stairs he turned around and added, ʺLove you, goodnightʺ 

ʺNo not a salad ! Arrgh …ʺ His father always compained but he always ate whatever Stiles made for him. ʺI’m pretty sure you want to kill me. Love you too son, sweet dreams.ʺ 

And that’s exactly what he had; sweet dreams about one particular Could-easily-be-a-supermodel. 


	2. College, a place to realise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah :) another chapter ! i will try to update every friday.  
> This chapter contains other point of views than Derek and Stiles if you don't want to read it skip those parts.

Stiles was ready to head to class. It was pretty early and he had time to stop and get a coffee and maybe one for Cora, he had a feeling they were going to be friends. He woke up before is alarm went off, even if he didn’t have much sleep last night. He had a sexy dream about one particular Sex-On-Legs. 

Stiles was heading toward the coffee shop and ordered one latte double vanilla shots with extra whipped cream and caramel on top. Yeah, it had a bit of a sweet tooth. And a cinnamon latte for Cora, he was pretty sure she was going to like that. But before heading out, he ordered a cream cheese bagel. It was better to start the day with something in your stomach. 

Stiles was wrapped in his thoughts, eating his bagel. Was it a good idea to go back to the movie theater to see if Exquisite-Hottie was going to be there. Probably not, Stiles was pretty sure, he had been there because of his date with that girl and because of X-Men; because everyone likes X-Men. People who says otherwise are liars. 

Heading to class, he saw Cora, she was on the phone and she was smiling. The moment she hung up Stiles was at her side. 

ʺHey Cora! What’s up? Ready for our 3 hours lecture? I brought you a cinnamon latte, I hope you like that…ʺ 

Stiles was nervous, he always had difficulties making friends. She seemed like it was difficult for her too. But she smiled, it was a good beginning. 

ʺHey Stiles!ʺ Cora giggled nervously. ʺIt's good to see you. Awww Thank you for the latte, I did you know it was my favorite?ʺ 

Yessss, he knew it. It was a talent. He always knew what kind of food people liked. That was the thing Danny liked most about him, that and is unconditional friendship, but no matter what, he always knew what to bring or what to eat. 

When they got into the classroom, there was only Greenberg talking with Coach Finstock. Yeah, their teacher was also the Lacrosse coach, which was pretty rad. It was funny though, because even when Coach was whispering, he was always yelling. 

ʺShut up Greenbergʺ Coach shouted. 

He always had a theory. Coach hated Greenberg because of his mom, she refused to go to prom with him and it broke his heart. And no one could tell him otherwise, they clearly had a history. 

The classroom started to filled with students and Greenberg stopped talking and sat in his chair. Coach was writing something on the board, but Stiles wasn’t looking. 

ʺLet’s start with a quick summary of last night reading.ʺ Coach continued. 

_Oh Shit! I completely forgot about that! I was too preoccupied with Mr. Amazing-Green-Eyes to do the reading._

ʺ Greenberg put your hand down everybody knows you did the reading.ʺ 

Stiles was hoping Coach was not going to pick him. Please not him. Fortunately for him, Cora raised her hand. Saved by Cora. He was pretty happy he decided to be friends with her. 

After what appeared to be the longest 3 hours of his life, Coach was kind of okay as a teacher, but what he was teaching was just plain boring. The lecture was finally over. They were heading back to the parking lot when Cora stopped. 

ʺHey Stiles, I was wondering would you like to come to lunch with me and my brother?ʺ She questionned ʺHe called me this morning, but he sounded weird. I guess it’s because I lied about where I was yesterday… Maybe if you are there with me, he won’t interrogate me that much? Please, I’ll owe you. ʺ 

ʺYeah, of course. I mean we’re friends right. That’s what friends do, they help each other out.ʺ He was happy to help her. 

Cora grinned. That was exactly what friends do and she was pretty sure she was helping faith. The way Stiles described his stranger was clearly her brother and she really wanted to see Stiles’ face when he would see Derek. Because she was pretty damn sure he was the stranger. And in the worst case scenario, Stiles would meet Derek and they would have a good lunch. 

______________________________________ 

Derek woke up that morning and decided to be productive. It was his day off, and he figured he should stay busy to forget Mr. Cutiepie. 

That’s when he had an idea. He should call Cora to get lunch with her. He missed her those past weeks, he was really busy with work and she was always studying for her midterms. Also, he really wanted to know why she had lied to their mom about what she was doing and probably where she was. 

He got out his phone and pressed 3. She was on his speed dial. It rang. After the third ring, he was about to hang up, she was probably still sleeping. At last, she answered. 

ʺWhat’s up Bro? How was the movie last night?ʺ She said with a smile in her voice. 

ʺit was good, but how did you know I was at the movies?ʺ he questionned. 

It was weird; he didn’t remember telling her he was going. It was pretty much a last minute thing. 

ʺuuuhhhhhhhh … well …ʺ Cora stuttered. ʺUmmmm... Laura told me.ʺ 

She was lying, he didn’t know why. But it was clear as day she just made that up. 

ʺ… Ok… anyway, I was just calling to know if you wanted to lunch with me today?ʺ He wanted to spend more time with her and figure out why she lied. 

ʺYeah sure, just meet me at my dorm at noon.ʺ 

Cora was smiling. It was perfect, her suspicions were right, Derek was Thor-Loki-AND-IronMan dude. Now she just had to get them to meet … again … 

Perfect! Derek was happy, today was going to be a good day. 

It was 8 o’clock. He had 4 hours to kill before meeting Cora. Derek had all the time in the world. So he decided to do an extra hour work-out to get rid of all his frustration from last night. 

After his work-out it was only 10 o’clock. He took a shower and spent 15 minutes debating if it was chill enough outside to wear his leather jacket. 

He had no idea what to do. Maybe he should call Chris and see if he was up for going out tonight. He could invite Laura and some other people from work. It has been a long time since he had a real night of fun. Because as much as he loves his sister, going to see a movie with her doesn’t really counts. 

When he hung up the phone, it was still pretty early but he decided to head for Cora’s dorms anyway. He really should think about finding stuff to do when he has a day off, because it was ridiculous. 

__________________________________ 

They were heading to Cora’s dorm. Stiles had no idea where it was but Cora told her brother to meet them there, so he was following her with his jeep, since her dorm was at the other end of campus. 

When they arrived, it was only 11:20. They had forty minutes to kill before her brother would show up. 

ʺSo tell me, how is he? Your brother I mean, is he over protective or something like that do I need to prepare myself?ʺ Stiles wanted to be to make a good impression. 

Cora was sure Stiles needed to prepare himself but not about Derek being protective more about Derek being THE guy. But she couldn’t say that. 

ʺOh he’s something but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like him… a lotʺ She had a real big smile on her face. She was sure his face was going to be priceless. 

But Stiles really wanted her brother to like him, he hoped so, he knew from experience it was difficult to be friends with someone when their friends or family don’t like you. But why was she smiling like that. Like she just heard a really funny joke. 

Cora was really looking forward to see what was going to happen. 

For a while, they just talked and learned a little bit about each other; like Stiles told her, he always liked to spent time with his dad in his patrol car and listen to the dispatch radio. And Cora told him how she always dreamt of going to South America. 

Stiles was really into her story that when his phone rang, he jumped. He took it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID : Scott. 

ʺWhat’s up bro?ʺ he answered. 

ʺDude, you need to come here right away, it’s really important. I’m freaking out! Come to the diner, right now!ʺ Scott shrieked 

ʺWoah calm down dude. Sure, I’m on my way. Stay calm.ʺ he said to calm down Scott. 

Before hanging he tried to reassure him and promise him he was going to be there in a few. Stiles didn’t know what was going on, but he was worried and Scott’s voice wasn’t really reassuring. 

ʺI’m so sorry Cora, I will have to get a rain check, but Scott is freaking out and I don’t know why.ʺ 

ʺNo. Don’t worry. I get it. Go.ʺ 

Cora was really disappointed. But she understood, if anything was wrong with Laura, Lydia or Erica, she would do the same thing. Her plan will have to be for another day. 

ʺI’m so sorry. I hope you will have a good time with your brother. I… I have to go.ʺ 

Stiles was leaving the room in a hurry and going for the elevators. He pressed the button, he was so impatient, he didn’t have time to wait for the damn thing. 

_Come on! Come on! Dammit, I’ll just take the stairs..._

As he was leaving and passed through the staircase door. The elevator came in. But he didn’t see it. He missed it. 

The door opened and Derek came out. 

______________________________________ 

Scott was sitting at the diner with Lydia and Erica. He was really hungry. His morning classes had been really long and annoying. But it was nothing a burger couldn’t fix. Like Danny always said: _Life gets better with food_. It was unbelievable how many times he had heard that. 

ʺHi. My name is Kira, I will be your waitress. Do you guys want something to drink?ʺ She said while opening her notepad to write their order in. 

Smiling, Scott ordered a coke. Erica was all about sprite and Lydia wanted an ice tea. He was friends with them since high school, even after Allison broke up with him, they remained friends. 

Speaking of Allison, she left about a week ago with Isaac. She had been ranked for the Olympics in archery and she had to leave for her training and of course Isaac decided to go with her. They were happy which was pretty great for the both of them. 

He always thought they would get back together. But after a while, they drifted apart. Her happiness was important to him and clearly it wasn’t with him. 

Scott smiled to the girls. 

ʺSo…ʺ Scott joked looking at Lydia. ʺHow is it going with your classes? Must be hard Lydia to study astrophysics.ʺ 

ʺWell, you know, given that I have a 170 IQ, I would say its ok.ʺ Lydia smiled. 

She was smiling and so was Erica. It was a recurring joke between them. She always had been the popular girl in High School so no one expected her to be the valedictorian. But Lydia had always been really smart. More than smart, she was unbelievable. 

When the waitress got back with their drinks, they were ready to order. 

Scott ordered a burger, some fries and extra onion rings. As for Lydia, she ordered the chef salad. And Erica, she ordered the club sandwich with some fries and coleslaw, and some curly fries. Scott had no idea how she was able to eat that much and still stay fit and thin. 

The waitress, Kira, was smiling and flirting with him. 

He didn’t mind. No that’s not true, the fact that she was flirting was cute, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being disappointed because Lydia didn’t seem to mind. 

That’s when it hit him. He had feelings for her. For Lydia. Lydia Martin. The girl his best friend was in love with for almost a decade, before he realised they worked better as friends. 

She had always been a friend but for some time now he had begun to think about her in a more romantic way. The way she smiled at him and the way she waved her ginger hair, no strawberry blonde, Stiles would kill him if he said ginger. All those little things she did that make him like her even more than he already did. 

ʺOk, it was fun but we have to go I have a class and Lydia has her midterm this afternoon, see ya McCall!ʺ Erica waved at him while Lydia was getting out of the booth. 

_Oh Shit! I have to call Stiles! Oh Shit!_

ʺ… Yeah … See ya …ʺ he mumbled trying to catch his breath and not freak out in the middle of the restaurant. 

The minute they left the diner, he got out his phone and called Stiles 

ʺPick up! Pick up … Dude, you need to come here right away, it’s really important. I’m freaking out! Come to the diner, right now!ʺ 

________________________________________ 

Lydia was sitting next to Erica in a booth across from Scott. She was looking at him talk. She always liked the way his eyes seemed to smile as much as his mouth. She always thought he was cute, even his jawline, which was kind of uneven, seemed to add to his charm. 

_Woah Lydia … What are you doing? This is Scott McCall we are talking about. The guy you didn’t even notice until he started playing Lacrosse with Jackson._

Jackson. Lydia had been heartbroken for a while, she remembered telling him she loved him and not a week later, he was leaving for London with his family. It took a while for her to trust again. She always had her friends but it wasn’t the same. That is when she met Aiden. 

He was smoking hot. She remembers Allison telling her to be careful, but she knew he was a player. Part of her wanted to be with him and try to change him. But mostly she was with him to forget. Forget that she had her heart broken into a million pieces. Forget that when you let someone in, they can easily break you. And she promised herself she would never let that happen again. 

When Aiden left, she didn’t feel as much betrayed because she never really let him take a big space in her heart. 

But saying she didn’t mind him gone or seeing Ethan, his twin, every now and then was a lie. Part of her, will always feel like he left a hole in her heart. That she will never be able to repair. 

That is precisely why she didn’t want to put a label or acknowledge the fact that she was thinking about Scott. Scott McCall, one of her best friend. 

When the waitress, started flirting with McCall, Lydia pushed her thoughts aside and started telling a story about something to Erica to distract herself from doing something stupid. 

_There is no way I’m jealous… Am I? Maybe it’s just me being protective of him._

Even though Allison was her best friend and she loved her very much. She knew that Scott had been crushed when they broke up, just like her with Jackson. Maybe it was because of that, that she felt she needed to take care of him and protect him so he wouldn’t be hurt like that again. Because once you felt that pain, the pain of losing someone for good, it never really goes away, you just have to move on and push it aside. 

_Yeah, I can’t be jealous; I’m over protective that’s all …_

It was easier for her to believe that, than really take time to process her feelings. 

______________________________________ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are confused about their friendships and all... Scydia will not be necessarily endgame. For the moment Allison is gone and Scott and Lydia are confused...


	3. Restaurant, a place to admit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys :)  
> Bare with me, my hospital AU is coming soon. more or less 3 more chapters before Stiles is a real nurse :)

Stiles was heading to the diner in a hurry. He was a little worried. What could have happened for Scott to be so worried and freaked out. Maybe it was about Allison… he didn’t think so, Stiles was pretty sure Scott got over her a long time ago, but maybe it was just that. The fact that she really left him to go train for the Olympics with Isaac nonetheless.

Or maybe it was for another reason like he met someone and he is not sure what it could lead to. But if he had met someone, Stiles was pretty sure Scott would have told him. They were best bros, Stiles was practically able to read his mind. This was scary for other people sometimes. Just like that one time when he was in Lydia’s dorm room with the girls and Stiles was talking about eating some brownies and when Scott came over he had just bought some.

But this time, it was different, he couldn’t tell what was wrong and that was bothering him. Scott had never called him before freaking out like that. Not even the time is father came back. Sure it was Stiles who told him Raphael McCall was back in Beacon Hills but Scott never needed to talk about it and he sure as hell didn’t freak out like that.

_I hope everything is all right …_

When he got there, he barely took time to park the jeep and rush in the restaurant, only to see Scott sitting in a booth with his face in his hands.

ʺOk bro… Who died?ʺ He snorted while letting himself fall in the booth. Grinning at Scott for being an idiot. Scott really had him worried but knowing his best friend, he knew it wasn't life and death.                   

At first, Stiles wanted to be serious, but the moment he saw Scott’s face he knew the problem was only in his head.

ʺYou’re not funny dude.ʺ, Scott yelled at him. ʺI’m having a crisis! A real crisis. ʺ

ʺWhat?ʺ, Stiles smuggly answered. ʺThe waitress forgot to bring some ketchup?ʺ

As soon as he finished his sentence, a bottle appeared next to him.

ʺDude… That waitress totally gots the hots for ya !ʺ Stiles was laughing so hard it was more and more difficult to breathe. His face was turning red.

But Scott knew that. In fact, it was precisely because he knew that that he finally admitted to himself having feeling for Lydia Martin. One if his best friends and Stiles first crush.

 ʺThat’s the problem!ʺ Scott countered.

ʺSomeone is interested in you…ʺ, Stiles argued. ʺHow is it bad news? You’re free. Everyone wants you… You know, you’re like the hot girl that every guy wants.ʺ

ʺI’m the hot girl?ʺ Scott was grinning like an idiot.

Stiles always knew what to say to make him feel better even if sometimes, taken out of context, it was pretty weird.

ʺThat’s not the point.ʺScott replied, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to get a hold of himself. ʺI called you for a reason. I… I don’t know what to do… I…ʺ

ʺCome on dude. What happened? You sounded so worried on the phone.ʺ Stiles said.

ʺI think I’m in love…ʺ Scott informed looking lost in his head, smiling like an idiot. Stiles was sure he could start on fire and never notice it.

ʺWoah dude woah!ʺ, Stiles began. ʺYou just met her!ʺ

ʺNo not her, idiot, not the waitress, Lydia.ʺ, Scott offered. ʺI think I’m in love with Lydia.ʺ

ʺWell, it’s normal to feel confused about Lydia, have you SEEN her.ʺ Stiles interjected.

Scott was speechless. Stiles wasn’t mad? How could Stiles be okay with Scott having the hots for Lydia… And why wasn’t he mad Stiles had been in love with Lydia for a decade, he even had a ten years plan.

ʺScott… You’ve been pining over her for like a year now…ʺ

Stiles sounded discouraged like it was obvious for everyone that Scott was finding Lydia more attractive than before.

ʺWhy do you say that? I haven’t!ʺ Scott choked on his coke.

ʺYes you have! You always want to know if she will be there, plus when you think no one is looking you like to stare at her. You even get frustrated when she doesn’t notice stuff like when you cut your hair.ʺ Stiles countered.

It was true. He had a haircut last month and she didn’t even notice. The first person who noticed was Danny, which Scott believed was very flattering. But at the time, he didn’t realise why he was upset. Being able to admit the truth to himself was very liberating.

ʺYou are absolutely right Stiles. I think I love her. Lydia Martin. Oh man! What should I do? It’s not like I planned it. Stiles what if I just miss Allison and Lydia is one of the only thing that reminds me of her what if I’m not in love with her. But I’m love with the idea of loving someone again.ʺ Scott questioned.

ʺFirst of all, she is her own person, you like her remember… it has nothing to do with Allison. Second, maybe you should tell her how you feel and take things from there. Whether you take things further after that is up to you, but maybe you should try to go on a real date and see how things go. ʺ Stiles added, letting out a deep sigh, Scott was always trying to do the right thing. But sometimes you have to do what is right for yourself and not letting what other people think affect your decision in any way.

Scott smiled. He was right. But still, doubt was still in his mind.

ʺI just…ʺ, Scott implored. ʺI'm scared. What if it ruins our friendship, what if she feels the same, what if she doesn’t feel the same.ʺ

ʺThen you’ll knowʺ Stiles breathed

Yes he will.

____________________________________

When Derek got out of the elevator, the staircase door was closing.

_Someone must have been really impatient to get out._

When he knocked on Cora’s door. She was already opening it.

ʺHey did you forget something … ʺ, she chuckled. ʺOh it’s you! Sorry I thought you were my friend you just left… Did you … Did you see someone coming out of the elevator?ʺ

ʺNo. But the door to the stair was open so he must have been in a hurry. Why do you ask?ʺ Derek asked feeling curious about why she was so eager for him to see someone getting out of the elevator.

ʺOh it’s nothing … Really nothing … So ready to go?ʺ she said while trying to brush it off so he didn't ask anymore question.

Since this morning Cora had been really weird. It wasn’t like her and Derek was a little confused and maybe a little worried.

ʺWhy are you so weird?ʺ he interroged feeling worried.

ʺWeird? I’m not weird… Let’s go I’m hungry. I know a good place, it’s a cool diner.ʺ she evaded.

He followed her out. He dropped the subject for now but once they will get to the diner, he will question her about what the hell was going on.

Cora was nervous. She didn’t want to spoil the surprise. She really wanted to see Derek happy and that is why she will do whatever it takes to make them meet again. Today was unfortunate. She really thought it was going to happen but as people say: good things come for those who wait.

The only problem was Cora had never been really patient. She was more the type of girl to act and then think. Which was probably why she got a lot of trouble when she was young. Not as much as the sheriff’s kid, Stiles, and Scott. Those two were unbeatable. She once heard that one time; they snuck into school late at night with some friends to party. At least, it was the story they gave the police.

But Derek was different. Captain of the Lacrosse team, he was always silent and doing what he was supposed to do without bothering anybody. When Cora got to High School Derek was leaving for College. He was four years older than her. Her mother, Talia, always compared her to him: _You should be more like Derek, Derek always knows what he is supposed to do, Derek is never late with his homework…_

She loves her brother but sometimes it was hard to follow his lead. Especially since even thought she was very much like him, their lives were completely different. But everything changed the moment he met Kate. She broke his heart and left pieces of him broken and shattered.

Derek was silent on the way to the diner. He was alone with his thought. Which meant the Eye-Candy-Guy crossed his mind. Again.

ʺTurn right here. It’s right there on your left.ʺ Cora said breaking his thoughts.

Cora was pointing a small restaurant with a big flashy sign you see in the retro movies.

Derek was parking his Camaro. He didn’t notice the dirt bike driving away and the baby blue jeep getting out of the parking lot.

Cora was laughing. Surprised and confused Derek looked outside only to see the back of a baby blue jeep driving away.

ʺWhat’s so funny?ʺ Derek asked feeling more and more confused about his little sister.

ʺDestiny, brother, destiny.ʺ Cora replied still laughing.

Cora didn’t know what to think.

_Aww COME ON! Really? I’m pretty sure God is playing a cruel joke on me. Twice in a day. They missed the chance to meet twice in a day! Come on!_

Derek was really confused. What was wrong with Cora. She was nervous, lying and laughing for no reason… was she on drugs or something? It would explain a lot. But she wasn’t the type to do drugs. She wanted to be a nurse; it would be a dumb move.

ʺGod, you’re weird…ʺ he breathed

Dammit! How was this is life. He was sitting in a crappy diner with his sister. But she was swearing the curly fries were the best. I mean who doesn’t like curly fries. It’s fries that are C-U-R-L-Y. He was only a man he couldn’t resist such delicious fries.

ʺSo… what’s up. Why did you call me at 8, this morning? Were you bored? That’s why you wanted to hang out. You have nothing to do on your day off, that’s kind of lame, brother.ʺ Cora interrogated.

ʺShut up. I wanted to know why you lied yesterday about your exam, and I have… a lot… of stuff to do, like emmmm… heuuum.ʺ he stuttered.

ʺYeah. That’s real deep dude. You need friendsʺ she mocked, because she was the perfect little sister, it was her job to make his life a living hell.

ʺI have friends. I have Chris and Boyd.ʺ he interjected.

ʺOne is like a thousand years old with a daughter almost your age and the other is away right now so, you pretty much suck. And need I remind you that I find really sad that you said you had friends, and then you only named two person. TWO!ʺ She shouted.

ʺGee Cora thanks for the support.ʺ Derek scowled

ʺYeah well it’s my job to make you realise you suck and to annoy you; it’s the perks of being the little sister.ʺ

ʺUgggh… Well tonight I’m going out with some coworker for drink. I’m not that pathetic as you can clearly see.ʺ

ʺWill Laura be there?ʺ Cora asked looking suspicious.

ʺEuh.. Yeah.ʺ he grumbled.

ʺThan it doesn’t count.ʺ, she criticized. ʺBecause you will be there and not talk and act all broody and dark with your eyebrows that seems to talk for you.ʺ

Derek was able to act like a functioning human being in social event. He just didn’t like to. It wasn’t his fault if the majority of people were pissing him off on a daily basis. Except for the children. He liked the children at the hospital, they were always so honest and they never played games with him or toyed with his emotions. Not like grownups he knew; like Kate.

No. he wasn’t thinking about Kate, she didn’t have the right to barge in in his memory. She had broken him and left pieces of him scattered around. She didn’t deserve to be thought about.

Closing his mind to all his memories of Kate. Derek focused on what his sister was saying. Maybe she was right; maybe he needed to make some new friends. Having nothing to do on your day off was kind of pathetic. Well, when you work over 80 hours a week, you don’t really have time to socialize and when he does or when he wants to his sisters drag him places.

After lunch and those Awesome cruly fries, he dropped Cora at her dorms and returned to his apartment.

________________________________________

Back at school, Stiles was smiling, He was happy for Scott and of course Lydia Martin was a catch. He was hoping Lydia would realise Scott was too. He knew already she liked him it was obvious, like the nose in the middle of the face. But was she going to let herself fall in love again? He hoped so. Maybe Scott would be the one to make the wall she built around herself crumble.

Since Jackson left her heartbroken, she protected herself to not feel it ever again. But she deserved someone to love her and protect her. She was strong, smart and beautiful. Stiles was sure she would admit soon something is missing. And maybe that something would be Scott.

Entering the class, Stiles sat in the middle and opened his chemistry notes. He began to highlight important stuff when Scott sat next to him.

Scott wanted to be a vet, ever since he started to work at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Because of that, they had the same chemistry classes with Mr. Harris. Stiles never liked the guy and it was pretty obvious the teacher didn’t like him either.

The class started and Harris began to explain the nomenclature of organic compounds.

ʺHey… Stiles… psssst… Listen, how should I tell her? I can’t just blur it out. I need to have a plan…ʺ Scott whispered.

Scott was whispering. Stiles was thinking, Lydia wasn’t much of a grand gesture girl. But doing something special would be nice. But it had to come from Scott.

ʺI don’t know dude, it has to come from you.ʺ, Stiles added. ʺYou have to show her how you feel… you have to do some-ʺ

ʺMr. Stilinski if that’s your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna pulled the headphones out every once in a while.ʺ, Harris objected. ʺI think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?ʺ

ʺNo…ʺ Stiles mouthed.

Yeah Stiles was pretty sure it was a personal vendetta against him. They were in college for Christ sake, teacher usually don’t call you out on things. But he got up and changed seat, he headed to the back of the class and sat near Cora.

ʺLet me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much.ʺ Harris mocked

ʺAhahʺ Stiles pouted.

Stiles never liked the guy. Nope never.

ʺI hate the guyʺ, he scowled.

ʺClearly he hates you too.ʺ Cora whispered, but laughing a little bit.

ʺOh… you noticed, I thought he was being very subtle… ʺ Stiles said with a lot of sarcasm. ʺAnyway, how did it go with your broth-ʺ

ʺMr Stilinski if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you an extra paper to submitʺ Harris complained.

ʺCan you do that?ʺ Stiles asked feeling a little curious but also a little scared.

ʺWell there it is again, your voice, triggering the only impulse I’ve ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently… I can’t wait to get your extra paper on this chapter.ʺ Harris fumed.

It was clearly personal. But Stiles had no idea why. Being the sarcastic guy that he is, he couldn’t help himself. Even if sometimes, he wished he could let it go. A lot of trouble could be avoided if he was able to just shut the hell up from time to time.

ʺOk class dismissed. Don’t forget to study for the finals. You can never be too prepared.ʺ Harris gloated, like it was a super fun time for him to torture his students by giving them a load of work.

Finally, being in this classroom was a torture. Listening to a guy you want to strangle isn’t the most relaxing.

_______________________________________

Cora trying really hard not to be disappointed too loudly about Stiles and Derek not meeting once again. She really thought they would have made it to the diner on time. But as soon as they arrived, Stiles and Scott were already driving away.

She wanted Derek to be happy. And she knew for a fact that Derek had found Stiles cute since Laura told her about a mysterious stranger at the movie with moles and brown eyes.

The group had planned to go to a club tonight as a celebration for finishing their last midterms before graduation, only finals left. YAY!

But maybe they should go for that bar across from the hospital where Derek worked. As a result Stiles and Derek could meet. It was a great plan.

Laura had been freaking out because Derek had told her about the bar in the morning. She knew that because he was a surgeon Derek couldn’t make plans in advance, it was pretty much always the day before or on the spot and she couldn’t blame him. But for perfectionist Laura it was a big deal. Cora was the one that had to calm her down and tell her that it was just a couple of drinks, no need to freak out about it.

She now had a time and place. She just had to figure out how to drag them there. She was just hoping the bar wasn’t too lame, and she could use her brother as an excuse and say he told her it was a great place.

She was quietly trying to figure out her plan not listening one bit in her chemistry lecture. Harris was by far the worst teacher she had ever had. And he clearly hated Stiles with an incredible force, no one knew why.

When he finally dismissed the class, Cora was happy and bolted right out of there as soon as she could. The midterms were finally over and Harris was already preparing them for the finals in a couple of weeks. 7 to be precise. SEVEN. They had freaking time to study. She thought he would have given them a break but no, the guy was a dictator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it :)  
> if you want a ship leave a comment and i will think about it :P
> 
> POTC-lover this is still for you even if i don't know if you read it already since you've been busy with school. <3


	4. Club, a place to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go dance at the club !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the night, next friday will be part two

Stiles was trying to get out of there as fast as he could. Picking up his books and putting all his stuff in his bag, more like throwing it but really who could blame him Harris was the worst teacher Stiles ever had. I mean the guy wasn’t just a dick, it seems like he made his life goals to harass Stiles and make him miserable. 

ʺMr. Stilinski, a word please.ʺ 

_Dammit! I really thought I was gonna be able to bolt outta here_

ʺSure…ʺ 

ʺAs you know I’m gonna be waiting for that paper by the end of the week and I want a minimum of 500 words on the chapter. You can had diagrams and formulas but no handwriting I want it typewritten.ʺ 

ʺOh… you were… seriousʺ 

ʺOf course I was serious this will count as 15% of your final for the semester. Well you better get going. Get out of my classroomʺ 

Walking down the hall Stiles was pissed. He passed Cora and then Scott on the way and didn’t notice until someone was putting a hand on his shoulder. 

ʺDude! I said wait up.ʺ 

Scott was grinning at him. 

ʺSo I guess now it’s pretty official that Harris is a jerk, there is no denying that now.ʺ 

ʺYeah well now I have a 500 words essay to submit by the end of the week, I mean what a douchebag. I don’t know what I ever did to him but clearly I must have done something in an another life or something. Not that I believe in this stuff but that would explain so much. Can you believe it, maybe I killed his cat or ran over his petunias with my jeep, it would be more logical, plus he seems like the kind of guy who has petunias in his garden and 46 cats and a name for each one. Or maybe …ʺ 

ʺDude… chill, you need to breath, you’re babbling again, you know that you’re my bro and I love you but you need to relax. Just do the assignment and get a A++++++ and then BAM! You get a super grade in the class and you can rub it in his face.ʺ 

Well maybe Scott was right but still it sucked. Doing an extra assignment because your teacher hates you is not really Stiles idea of fun. 

_____________________________________________ 

Since Chris had said yes to a couple of drink with him, Laura and some of the hospital staff. Derek only had a couple hours to kill before heading to the bar across the street from the hospital. It was the favorite place of pretty much everyone working at the hospital, you only had to cross the street to have a shot of whatever and the place was never too crowded. 

Opening a book on the human heart, he was trying to help a little girl with her heart and even Jennifer, the cardiothoracic surgeon, she was a Cardio-God, didn’t seem to be able to repare the little girl aorta without doing damage. They had little time and he didn’t want to make a mistake, the surgery was schedule in two days and he was gonna be prepared as hell. That little girl with her blonde curl was not going to die on his watch. 

Being completely absorbed in his reading he didn’t notice at fisrt that someone was knocking on his door. By the time he noticed, it was too late Laura was opening the door and screaming at him. 

ʺDude! You could open the door. I’ve been knocking for the past 5 minutes!ʺ 

ʺSorry I was trying to find a way to repair an aorta and I guess I was lost in my mind. You look gorgeous by the way.ʺ 

ʺOf course I do, but thank you.ʺ 

She was wearing a beautiful little black dress with bright red stilettos that’s were so high Derek wondered how she didn’t get dizzy. They matched perfectly her bright red lips. She was stunning and clearly she was aware of it. Her hair was loose in perfectly arranged curls that seemed natural, but giving it was Laura she must have been working on her hair at least for an hour. 

ʺI give you 15 minutes that’s it after we are leaving so hurry and don’t waste your time because if you’re not reading I will not hesitate to drag your naked ass outside.ʺ 

ʺOk… chill Laura we still are half an hour early.ʺ 

ʺYeah but, we need to arrive first so go. Chop chop!ʺ 

Letting out a long sigh, Derek drag himself to the shower and spent exactly 3:39 under there. He does the same thing when he washes his hand for a surgery, he sings _Howl_ in his head. That way he knows his hands are clean. 

Getting out of the showers, he goes to his room and choose a pair of jeans that Laura bought him and a button down shirt that Cora gave him as a Christmas gift. He’s putting on deodorant when Laura burst in his room and drag him out. 

ʺWe’re gonna be late! HUUUUURRRYYYY!ʺ 

___________________________________________ 

College being 25 minutes away, Stiles had decided to stay home and save the dorm costs. This meant everyday he had to take the jeep to go to school. Which was beginning to be a problem since Roscoe was having more and more difficulty staying alive. Stiles was pretty sure Roscoe was only starting up in the morning because of all his prayer every night. It was all pretty much only wishful thinking that kept the car going. 

He didn’t have the money to buy a new one but maybe Tony will be able to fix it. His college education depended on a mechanic, it was pretty ironic. 

Taking his keys, he was heading toward his car, picking up his phone he decided to text Scott to be sure they were still on for the night. 

**_NOTBatman_** _: FOR SURE BROTHA !!_

Stiles loves Scott but sometimes, like right now, he really wonders why. 

**_NOTBatman_** _: I INVITED LYDIA AND DANNY !!!_

**_AbominableSnowman_** _: Dude, we always do, chill_

**_NOTBatman_** _: YEAH BUT NOW I KNOW I LOVE HER ITS GONNA BE WEIRD ! SHES GONNA NOTICE !! ADSWESDFDFVAS_

**_AbominableSnowman_** _: We are never texting again…_

**_AbominableSnowman_** _: Ill see you at 9 at my place…_

**_NOTBatman_** _: OKIDOKI !_

It was always so draining to text Scott like he was always screaming in your ears. Usually he preferred texting but with Scott it was easier to just call him. Stiles wanted to keep his sanity. 

Leaving with the jeep that miraculously started the first time around, he was heading home to take a shower and prepare his outfit for the night. Since Lydia was going to be there, he needed to wear something other than plaid, hoodies and his graphic t-shirt. 

**_AbominableSnowman_** _: The jeans you bought me and the shirt Danny says make me look like I have big arms?_

**_TheDevilOwnsPrada_** _: Okay. But don’t forget to do something with your hair._

Stiles was standing in his bedroom with just a towel on his hip looking at the jeans and the shirt on his bed. That pair of jeans was so uncomfortable that it took all of his willpower to put it on. Unfortunately for him, he had a great ass with it so Lydia had made him, forced him, to buy them. 

When he was done. He still had something to do with his hair. He was still trying to arrange them when the doorbell rang. 

Fuck it. 

Heading downstairs, he tripped on his dads socks. 

ʺReally dad? How are you gonna survive when I’m gone.ʺ 

ʺWell at this rate you will still be here when I’m gonna die.ʺ His died replied while watching the game. 

ʺPfff…ʺ Stiles was murmuring under his breath. ʺNo Stiles, you are the sunshine of my existence I never want you gone, your happiness is all I live for.ʺ 

Opening the front door, he only had the chance to remove his arm before he was tackled in a McCall Hug of happiness. 

ʺBro! we’re gonna PARTAAAY tonight! WOOUH!ʺ 

Scott was always like a little puppy when they were hanging out. 

ʺRemember Stiles, what I said at the diner stays at the diner.ʺ 

Nodding, Stiles was picking himself up. He was still dusting off his shirt when Lydia came in. 

ʺMcCall! Look what you did to his shirt. You can’t tackle him to the ground anymore. We’re not in high school anymore.ʺ 

Scott was pouting. Really Scott really? 

**_HawaiianVersionOfGreekGod_** _: Ill meet you guys later im with Ethan right now ;)_

ʺOkay! Let’s go Danny will meet us later, he had a booty call.ʺ 

Stiles was kinda jealous. About the booty call not about Danny or Ethan, that would be weird. 

____________________________________ 

The bar was crowded. Derek hated when the bar was crowded. It meant that drinks would take twice the time to be ordered and then twice the time to receive them. Zigzagging through the crowd with Laura right beside her, he was trying to get to Chris seated at their usual table. At least, there was one good thing, the table. 

ʺLaura, Derek! Nice to see the both of you. Ennis is getting us a round of beers and Kali just went to the bathroom she’ll be back soon.ʺ 

Chris was smiling at Laura in a really weird way. Derek always knew that his sister was attractive to other people but seeing Chris get all flushed was really a new sight. 

ʺThank you Chris, nice to see you two. I wanted to come early to be sure to have a good table. I’m glad you did too because Derek was taking his time.ʺ 

Turning to look at him, she gave him a look. The look. The look that’s said so much without her having to talk. 

ʺOkay.ʺ She said while smiling to the both of them. ʺSince I’m a kindergarten teacher surrounded by surgeon tonight, I have a few rules, one we don’t speak about surgery. Two we don’t pronounce stuff like heart and scalpel. Is that understood?ʺ 

At the same time, Derek and Chris replied the same thing. 

ʺYes Ma’am!ʺ 

ʺGood now let’s have a great evening and I will repeat those orders for the rest of the group. Ennis there you are!ʺ 

She was turning towards the big guy coming their way with 3 pitchers of beers. 

ʺI was just telling the guys about my rules.ʺ 

ʺYeah Laura we know you always tell the same rules, no surgery no scalpel got it.ʺ 

Returning to the table Kali was smiling too. 

ʺDid she already told the rules?ʺ 

ʺYou know she did.ʺ 

Derek was grinning too. Everytime they were out. Laura forbade them to talk about work. It was good rule though. It was easier for them to relax. 

ʺGood! now let’s get to the good part of this meeting! Drinks! Julia kept me awake all night last night and Jennifer wasn’t there to help, so god help me I need a drink.ʺ 

Jennifer and Kali had a little one year old, and according to Kali it was the hardest thing she had ever done. Including that time she was in surgery for 37 hours trying to save a little boy’s life. Derek had been with her during those two days and it had been painful, but they managed and now the boy could live a normal life, it had been worth every hour of it. 

Relaxing himself into the chair and smiling at his friends Derek was drinking his beer. 

ʺPsst Derek…ʺ 

Laura was trying to get his attention. 

ʺIsn’t that the guy from the movies?ʺ 

Jerking his head to where she was looking, Derek was desperately trying to find him. Where was she pointing dammit! Looking around he noticed a redhead girl, a Mexican dude and a Hawaiian hottie. But he couldn’t see his Beau. 

ʺI don’t see him.ʺ 

ʺOh so you know what he looks like hummm…ʺ 

ʺShut up Laura. Just tell me where you saw him.ʺ 

She was pointing at the Mexican dude and he was starting to get really pissed when he noticed someone standing right behind him. That was the guy. The guy he saw at the movie. The guy with the cute little moles on his face and his gorgeous eyes. Damn, that shirt looked really good on him and it was not hard to imagine what those jeans could do for his butt. He really wanted to see that butt. 

ʺWhat are you waiting for Derek. Go talk to him!ʺ 

Derek gave her an unimpressed look. 

ʺDon’t give me that look. I know you want to talk to him so go!ʺ 

Getting up and leaving the table Derek was walking toward the guy. He could say hello and ask him if he wanted another drink. They could even exchange name and maybe he could even ask him out on a date. 

Halfway through the crowd, Derek stopped. He just had notice Cora. What was she doing here. She was still underage. Her birthday was not until 2 months. He had to get her out of there before she could get caught by Laura. Laura was not joking around when it came to Cora. 

Cora was talking with Erica. Derek recognised her. She was Boyd’s girlfriend. A real force of nature. Blonde and tall she didn’t seem to notice that every guy in the bar was looking at her. He liked that about her. She only had eyes for Boyd. 

ʺCora! What are you doing here? If Laura sees you, you’re dead!ʺ 

Turning around to face him. She froze. That was not the plan! Stiles was supposed to see him and go talk to him but looking back at Stiles he was chewing on his straw looking really bored and not in the slightest looking in their direction. 

ʺI’m going to go distract Laura and you better be gone in the next five minute.ʺ 

Turning his back on her and heading back toward the table, Derek was praying Laura didn’t see her. He didn’t want to have to deal with any drama tonight. Especially when Cutiepie was there only 30 feet away from him. 

He made his life mission at that moment to occupy fully Laura’s attention. 

_____________________________________ 

Stiles was beginning to feel bored. they had planned to meet at this cool club, but then Cora said her brother told her about a place that was pretty cool. The only problem it was just a bar and Stiles had wanted to dance. 

At the diner earlier, it had been an awkward moment, Scott was looking like he could liquefy himself and Lydia was looking absolutely gorgeous which, let’s be honest, didn’t help since Scott was being a puddle of embarrassment. Although, things seemed to die down when Danny and Erica showed up, quickly followed by Cora two minutes later. The gang was ready, and they left for the bar. 

The room was full of people and Scott and the others seemed to have a goodtime. But Stiles wanted something else, he wanted to be able to dance the night away. That was so cliché, however that was how he felt. He wanted to dance with some beautiful strangers and see where it would take him. 

He never had been the one night stand kind of guy, but with the desert that was his sex life at the moment he was desperate for pretty much anything. 

And since, there was no way he would meet sexy stanger again, he had to find someone else. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Cora appear at his side. 

ʺGuys, we have to go. My brother and my sister are here and technically I’m not twenty-one yet and if she finds out I’m dead. So… do you guys mind going somewhere else?ʺ 

Danny, looking dashing as usual was the one to respond 

ʺNo of course not. I know this great place and Stiles will be able to dance. Even though none of us wants to see that.ʺ 

That was unfair! Stiles was an excellent dancer, well maybe not excellent but he managed okay? 

Finishing their drinks they were out the door two minutes later. It was time for some real clubbing and Stiles was excited. 

__________________________________________ 

Ten minutes later, after Derek didn’t know what to say anymore since he used all his subject for the next decade, he wasn’t a big talker. He looked around and grin when he notice that Cora was gone and Laura never noticed. 

However he couldn’t find Bootylicious anywhere. When he was talking to Laura he noticed the guy turning around and almost chocked out his beer when he saw his ass. It was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen. 

Looking around almost too frenetically. Laura was sighing. 

ʺI think he left, but you were too busy trying to prevent me from seeing Cora to notice.ʺ 

ʺDammit Laura! You could have said something. I was drowning over here not knowing what to say and you were, what?, Enjoying it?ʺ 

ʺWell DerBear, it’s not my fault if I’m perfect and I see all.ʺ She said with a smug voice. 

Derek was brooding; he was very good at that. He couldn’t believe he lost his chance with the guy because he was trying to avoid a disaster and Laura was already aware. She was the devil and she knew it. It wasn’t fair. 

He had lost his chance again and he was pretty sure that he would never see him again. That was disappointing. 

ʺAnother round of shot on Laura!ʺ He said after a little while. 

Well sue him, she deserved that one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys so much for the feedback. i hope you guys liked it :) i will continue to update every friday.  
> POTC-lover take time to read this XD


	5. Club, still a place to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for the delay, i had three exams this week.  
> this chapter is shorter than the others but next week it will be longer :)

Danny had brought them to Jungle. Really Danny, Jungle? Even though it was the best gay club in the area, it still was very weird for Stiles to go there with Scott and the girls. Everyone had been really cool about him being bisexual, _Yes Scott I like both girls and guys No it doesn’t mean that I’m gay._ Scott meant well he just didn’t know about all the sexual identities, clearly he didn’t have a Tumblr ;). 

Danny was openly gay since forever, so it hadn’t been a big deal. It’s just that it was new to him, he only had been with a guy once before and it hadn’t been a really great experience. But mostly it was because of the lack of chemistry and not because of the fact that it was a guy. 

Putting his thoughts aside, Stiles grabbed Erica’s hand and he led her on the dance floor. Moving to the center he barely heard Scott screaming at him. 

ʺDUDE! Cora and I are gonna go get us some beers. Meet you at the table!ʺ Scott shouted to them. 

Finally! He was able to dance. It was a good stress reliever, better than yoga if you asked him. There was something about moving like you just got electrocuted that was very therapeutic. 

He was frenetically shouting with the music when someone grabbed his butt. Turning around he only had time to see a big puffy brown afro because he was squeezed tight in a hug. 

ʺStiles darling long time no see! You should come more often we always love to see your beautiful little face. ʺ cooed Patty. 

Patty O. Furniture had been a long-time friend of Stiles since that first time Scott and him had gone to Jungle. She was one the funniest Drag Queen he ever met. 

ʺWell well, Patty I know my butt is delicious but you have to buy me a drink first.ʺ, Stiles beamed at her. ʺThis is Erica. We went to high school together. Erica this is Patty, she came to Lydia’s birthday a couple of years ago.ʺ 

ʺSo… You are the famous Patty, Stiles talks aboutʺ, Erica smiled, ʺIt’s nice to finally put a face on the name and to hear those fabulous stories about Stiles and a wig if Scott didn’t lie to me.ʺ At this point, she was downright smirking. 

ʺHe was gorgeous, let me tell you that! ʺ Patty giggled, her drinks splashing everywhere. 

They were both clearly having a blast. Sensing it was time for him to get a drink, he left the girls talking and giggling about him and all the ridiculous things he does and went find Scott and the others for a beer. 

Heading towards the bar and the table, he finally spotted the gang sitting in a booth. Talking, laughing and drinking. 

Lydia seemed to be in a heated discussion with Danny by the way she was frowning at him and the way he was waving his hands all over the place. It seemed to be important. 

ʺNoʺ, Lydia protested. ʺI’m telling you Prada is so much better than Armani. You are wrong and I refuse to listen to you anymore. ʺ 

Well maybe not that important. 

But Danny didn’t want to let this go as he countered, ʺWell maybe if you hadn’t named your dog _Prada,_ we wouldn’t be having this discussion at all!ʺ 

Looking at them Stiles was smiling, drunk Lydia was a real cliché. It was like the alcohol was blocking the 170 IQ and she was the Queen Bee all over again. 

Fortunately for him, Scott seemed to be fed up with them and jumped in the argument. 

ʺWho cares guys! Seriously drop it!ʺ 

At the end of the table, Cora was laughing so much she was crying. 

Sitting down beside them Stiles couldn’t just let it go. 

ʺWell if you ask meʺ, he chimed in. ʺGucci is better.ʺ 

Cora was still laughing so hard Stiles was beginning to worry if she was going to choke herself to death. Her face was so red. 

But he couldn’t focus on that because Scott was looking at him like murder was a possible solution to his problem. The problem, in this particular situation, being Stiles. 

ʺI’m sorry Scottʺ, he pleaded. ʺI’m sorry, never mind, I take it back and I don’t interfere in this debate.ʺ Turning his head to look at Scott, he tried his best to do his apologizing face. Nothing beats the puppy dog eyes of Scott McCall, but it was worth a shot. 

Letting out a sigh Scott smiled. ʺYeah, okay. But no more talks about fashion.ʺ Raising his glass he added. ʺLet’s just celebrate the fact that midterms are over and that in less than 2 months school will be over!ʺ 

Reaching them at the table Erica was all smile and giggle. ʺDid you guys know that Stiles entered a DragRace last month because one of Patty’s friend was sick?ʺ She told them while laughing profusely at Stiles. 

ʺFor your information, I did a favor for a friend AND I finished second! So jokes on you! ʺ He confessed, trying to stay serious about it. But in honesty, he had been a blast and it was really fun to put on a costume and be whoever you want to be for one night. 

Laughing with the others, they all seemed to have forgotten about the fashion debate and he was happy just to be with his friends for an awesome night out. After Danny had been the one to pay for this round of beer, Stiles was feeling relaxed, he was at that state when alcohol gives you that buzz that makes you happy and it seemed like nothing could break that. 

ʺBut seriously though, Cora, that bar you took us to was lame!ʺ Stiles commented, ʺYour brother seems like the type of guy who doesn’t know how to have fun.ʺ 

Jerking her head in his direction, she smiled. ʺHe told me it was a great bar, but he’s a surgeon so maybe a great bar for him is just a place in front of the hospital to decompress and drink when a surgery when wrong. I don’t really know.ʺ 

ʺMaybe you’re rightʺ, he nodded. ʺMaybe next year it will be our favorite bar to decompress.ʺ 

ʺSureʺ, Lydia chimed in. ʺIt’s right across the hospital and if we’re too drunk. We can always sleep in the on call rooms.ʺ 

But Danny, Scott and Erica had a different opinion about the bar. 

ʺI’m sorryʺ, Erica retorted. ʺBut not all of us will work at the hospital. Danny and I will open a firm and Scott will work with Deaton. Maybe we should choose something close to everyone. ʺ 

ʺNopeʺ, Lydia replied making the ʺpʺ pop. ʺIt will be that bar, get used to it. ʺ 

Not wanting to start a mini version of the civil war and also because it was all still hypothetic, Stiles suggested a new round of shots of tequila. It was going to make them forget about it for a while. Erica was one to remind you of everything you ever said in your entire life, but maybe with a lot more shots it was going to be blurry. 

ʺOkay people! Let’s dance!ʺ Scott shouted to them. Clearly he had too much to drink. Because let’s face it, Scott McCall is a lot things but a dancer isn’t one of them. 

___________________________________ 

Derek was feeling happy, he was with some friends at a great bar. Tomorrow, he had a surgery planned to save a kid’s life and he was going to nail it. He was beyond prepared and that child was going to live. 

The only grey cloud had been the fact that he saw Cutie movie guy and he hadn’t had time to go talk to him. 

But other than that it had been a really great night, Ennis was telling some story about a plastic surgery he had not long ago and Kali was listening like her life depended on it. Laura and Chris were talking and laughing in the corner. 

He was happy. 

ʺI tell youʺ, Ennis slurred. ʺHer face was horrifying! A metal beam fell on her and broke most of the bones on her face. I spent a week looking at pictures of her to be able to give her back her face and still I couldn’t to do it exactly the same. But she’s happy with it. I count that as a win. Let’s drink! ʺ 

ʺOkayʺ, Chris interfered. ʺI think you had enough to drink for the night. Maybe you should stick to water for a little bit. ʺ 

ʺLet him drink! ʺ Kali growled. ʺWe are having fun. ʺ 

ʺOkay guys I have a surgery tomorrow. I’m gonna head home.ʺ Derek informed getting up to go close the tab. They were rotating and tonight was his night. ʺLaura take the Camaro. I’m gonna take a cab. See you guys tomorrow.ʺ 

Everyone stopped arguing to wish him goodnight. Looking at her watch, Kali yelled at him. 

ʺWait for me! I’m gonna head home too, I have to drop Julia at daycare tomorrow. We can share a cab. ʺ 

Getting in the cab had been way more difficult than he had originally thought. Kali was drunk and tripping everywhere or maybe it was him or both. It didn’t matter. 

Finally after dropping her off, he was home. He paid the taxi driver and after getting in his apartment he was pretty sure he had left a much bigger tip than what he had intended. Well someone must have been happy. 

Dropping his head on the pillow, he was already asleep. 

___________________________________ 

After getting home safely, drinking and driving is not a good combination. Stiles was getting ready to go to bed. 

He only had to find it. It was way more difficult to get to your bed when you’re drunk. On the first try, he only managed to get in the bathroom. Sure drinking is fun, but when you’re throwing it up at the end of the night, it’s not that great. 

Finally, after a second attempt, he was able to get to bed. Reaching his night stand to set up his alarm, he had things to do tomorrow; he almost knocked over a glass. Putting the flashlight of his phone he noticed a glass of water, an aspirin and a note: 

_Son, I’m leaving early tomorrow and I have a double shift don’t expect me for dinner. Love, Dad_

Seriously his dad was awesome. Putting the note down, he set up the alarm and went to bed. 

He was happy his father had thought about the aspirin, it would make things easier in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the Drag Queen name , haha  
> i was looking for one and my sister suggested it as i joke and i couldn't think of anything else, it was stuck in my head so there it is :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you like it!


	6. Library, a place to study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! :)
> 
> Sorry about last week, i was out of town for a while and i forgot my laptop.  
> only one chapter left before they finally get to meet each other ! YAYY
> 
> Hope you guys still like it.

Time fly by when you have to study. It seemed like it was last week they were celebrating at the bar their last midterms. **(HAHA)**

Stiles had been so busy with his stu **dying** and his labatory work and his practice course, he didn’t seemed to have time for anything else. He hadn’t seen Scott all week. Lydia had been AWOL, Cora too. They were now a week away from their finals and Stiles was practically living in the library. 

He had found the perfect spot. Far enough so he doesn’t get distracted by the flow of students that get in and out of the library but close enough to not feel exiled either. Stiles had a weird thing about studying; it was easier with a background that wasn’t music. 

He was now 75% coffee and 20% Adderall. The other 5% was just too exhausted. It wasn’t very healthy but it was only for 9 more days. The semester was ending and with that, Stiles would have his diploma. It was ending on Thursday and it was Tuesday of the week before. 

Plus, he was seated in a comfortable chair with an awesome cushion, and a table AND a plug for his laptop. He was pretty happy. 

His things were scattered on the table and even on the ground beside his chair, he had a system. No one seemed to get it but it was working for him. Not even Lydia. For them it looked like a big mess, a mess of papers, coffee cups and crayons. 

Stiles was still trying to figure something out for his biology exam and he had now a third pen in his mouth. He seemed to forget about them as soon as he was chewing on them and just grab another one to work with. Usually he noticed around the 6th pen and he spat them all out. 

He was in his own world. A bomb could explode next to him and he wouldn’t notice. Every 30 minutes, his phone was buzzing signaling him he should change the subject of his study and take a 5 minutes break. It was the only way for him to study for 6 hour straight without stopping. Also, he usually gets distracted if he studied the same thing for too long. 

Stiles’ iPod was on shuffle on his studying playlist: **STUDY OR DIE!** It was very inspiring and consisted mostly of Beethoven and Bach. He loved the symphonies. 

He had to listen to lyrics less songs otherwise the lyrics were messing with his brain. He was halfway through symphony #9 when he received a text from Erica. 

**_Catwoman!_** _: Wassap dude ! ready for the exam tomorrow ?_

Habitually he had a very strict no texting while studying policy but he had wanted to talk to her anyway. 

**_AbominableSnowman:_** _yeah about that. We should study together tonight @ 6 the library?_

**_Catwoman!_** _: SURE! It's the only course we have in common XD see ya then!_

Returning to biology and his symphony he still hadn't figured out his problem. What was the damn name of that protein that did the damn thing for the body? 

Looking at his notes, he grunted. Where was the damn answer? He was trying to do the practice exam and he couldn't find the answer. 

He was still groaning when his phone started to buzz. 

_Well I guess it's coffee time, I'll find the answer later if I don't stab myself in the face with a fork first._

Getting up and picking up his last cup of coffee to throw it out, he went outside the library to find the coffee cart. 

Right next to it, Cora was talking to someone. Stiles couldn't see him but he had broad shoulders and a familiar leather jacket. He was only 30 feet away, when without turning around the stranger left the other way. He had amazing shoulders, too bad he didn’t get a chance to see his face. 

ʺHey Coraʺ, he called out. ʺFancy seeing you here. How many exam do you have left?ʺ 

Cora was looking at him with a deer caught in a headlight expression. 

ʺStilesʺ, she whimpered. ʺWhat are you doing here?ʺ 

ʺI am studying at the library.ʺ, he answered feeling confused. Why was she looking so lost like seeing him at school was out of the ordinary. 

ʺTo answer your questionʺ, Cora informed him. ʺI have six exams left you? ʺ 

_Wow! Six, that must suck._

ʺOnly four, sucks to be you.ʺ, Stiles confessed. ʺI took a course online because I really didn’t like the teacher so I'm done with it.ʺ 

ʺOnline courseʺ, she whispered. ʺGenius! ʺ 

ʺWell I have to get back to it. I'll see you later. I'll text you for a study session.ʺ, he yelled out while going to the coffee cart. He was already 6 minutes late on his study. 

Returning to his seat with is latte double vanilla shots with extra whipped cream and caramel on top, he had a sweet tooth, sue him, he sat down and opened his book to study one of his practice courses. Much likely he will have to draw blood, change bandages or put on a catheter. It was like the last year was a repetition of the stuff they did in freshman year. Well when it came to practice course. Because biology was kicking his ass. 

_______________________________________ 

Derek was looking at the board. He had three surgeries for the day with his interns. He was in a teaching hospital. This meant he had to explain every movement he made and try to teach them to do the same. He also had to question their every decision and be sure they knew why they were doing something instead of something else. 

It wasn’t that bad, it was three small surgeries, two hernias and one C-section. They shouldn’t take very long. He should be out of the hospital by 4. Being on call that night, he had to leave at 5 maximum anyway. The chief of surgery didn’t let any surgeon do more than a 24 hours shift. 

That would let him be free to drop by Cora’s college to say hello and do a quick research in the library. 

The first two surgeries were a success. The first one, he had left an intern close for him. But for the second one, there was a rupture. It had taken 45 minutes to make sure everything was okay and that the little kid was stable. He closed up himself this time. 

Derek was in the cafeteria drinking his millionth cup of coffee when he spotted Laura. It was lunchtime but she had school that day. What was she doing here? 

ʺLaura!ʺ, he yelled. ʺLaura wait up!ʺ 

Laura was startled. She didn’t plan on getting surprised at the hospital by Derek. Figuring it was too late to run away now. She tried to play it cool. 

ʺHey Derek!ʺ, she smiled. ʺI was looking for you. I’m hosting a dinner Saturday at my house to celebrate the end of the renovations, you should come. Mom and Cora are gonna be there. Uncle Peter too.ʺ She sounded less excited about the last person. Derek could relate Peter was a handful sometimes. 

Derek didn’t seem to notice that she was trying to hide something from him and gladly accepted the invitation. 

Fleeing the scene right after saying she had to get back to school to teach. She was a kindergarten teacher. Derek smiled. She had been pretty excited about her renovations. 

Getting back to his patient, he was explaining how he was going to take of the baby while Dr. Natalie Martin, head of obstetric was going to take care of her. 

Getting ready in the OR, he was to Natalie about the way to go. It was a delicate situation, the baby needed immediate care but they had to make the mother was well taken care of. Derek suggested one of his best interns to scrub in. she agreed and they asked a nurse to page the intern in question. 

ʺI heard you were going away for the summer.ʺ, she began doing the first incision. ʺAre you going with Doctor Without Borders or are you going on tour with the army?ʺ 

ʺYeah, I’m going with a fellow in Ghana, doing some help for two months. I expect to be back for the new interns in august.ʺ, Derek claimed. It was going to be good for him being away from the family before Cora invades the hospital. Because let’s face it, she was going to be working with him in a few month and he already needed a break. 

ʺMy daughter will be one of them.ʺ, Dr. Martin bragged. ʺShe skipped a year while double majoring in astrophysics and medicine. She will go far.ʺ 

Derek was impressed not a lot of people could do that, not even him. 

ʺIs she set on a particular field or is she waiting to get her feet in the game?ʺ Derek asked. 

ʺShe is pretty set on neuro. I hope Dr. Yukimura will live up to her expectations.ʺ Natalie answered. 

Finishing the surgery, Derek was cleaning his hands and saying goodbye to Natalie. Before heading out of the hospital, he stopped by the nurse station and made sure to tell Melissa that of his intern was in charge of the post op. He was now heading to his Camaro. 

Once in his car, he left the parking lot driving toward the UCBH campus. He wanted to talk to Cora and make sure she was going to applied as soon as possible for a nurse position. Also, he had research to do in the library. It was two birds one stone. 

Parking his car in front of the library, he texted Cora asking her to meet him near the coffee cart in the hallway near the library. 

He had time to go in the library and find the paper he was looking for. Asking the librarian it took him only 3 minutes to find it. It was somewhere in the back, way way back. Getting a text from Cora saying she was there, he took the research and went to the desk to take it home. 

Getting out Cora was near the coffee shop, coffee in her hand. Knowing her it was something with cinnamon. She loved cinnamon. Reaching her, he asked about the applications. 

ʺDerek! I already send like 50 of them in every hospital in a 50 mile radius. Give me a break.ʺ, she implored. ʺI can do it on my own, I don’t need your help or Laura’s.ʺ, she added knowing he was going to ask Laura to make sure Cora had filled out the applications. 

Nodding to her, Derek never noticed someone coming toward them. He looked at his little sister and paper in hand said his goodbye before leaving. He had a lot of reading to do. 

____________________________________ 

Cora was looking at Stiles. Speechless. Someone was playing a joke on her, it was obvious. She was beginning to lose her sanity. How many times can people almost meet before they do? Looking at her phone and checking the time, it was only 4:18. She had still a lot of things to study for her exam tomorrow. 

Looking back up Stiles was asking her questions about her finals. She answered something, not really remembering and not really paying attention. Before she knew it Stiles was going to the coffee cart, getting something and heading back to the library. 

She decided to follow him, to ask him some questions. Maybe they could study together; he had said something about that before leaving not that she remembered what he said. 

Getting in the library and searching through the lot of table it took her a while before she found him with two pens in his mouth and one in his hand and another one on his ear. It was ridiculous to see but it wasn’t really surprising. Stiles was a special cookie. 

Sitting in the chair in front of him and getting her books out of her bag. It took Stiles minutes before he noticed her. 

ʺHow about now? We have a biology exam tomorrow and I don’t plan on failing it.ʺ Cora pointed taking a sip of her coffee. 

Smiling Stiles agreed, but told her that he had a study session with Erica at 6. 

ʺI have to manage my time better, it really sucks to have two exams in one day.ʺ Stiles mentioned to Cora. 

ʺIt’s okay, I have a family dinner that I need to make at least an apparition otherwise my mother is going to kill me.ʺ, she added. ʺDerek and Laura could only do tonight.ʺ 

ʺDerek and Laura? That’s your brother and your sister? Do you have other siblings? ʺ, Stiles asked wanting to know more about her family. 

While saying yes she remembered Lydia telling her about Stiles having only his father. Opening her book, she stopped his babbling by asking him a question related to the exam. She noticed that if you don’t stop him Stiles can talk and talk for hours without taking a breath. 

She wanted to ask about his job applications but it would have to wait after the finals. She really needed good grades. 

________________________________________ 

It was 6 sharp when Erica was opening the library doors. She didn’t have to look for Stiles, he was always sitting at the same exact spot every single day. She studied better at home in her pyjamas, but she understood why it was more difficult for Stiles to do the same. There was far more distractions at home. At least, in the library, you don’t have any other choice, either you study or you read. 

When she finally saw the table, she was surprised to see Cora sitting with Stiles. They were studying and talking, it seemed more of an argument, but she couldn’t hear them yet. 

ʺ… I’m telling you, it’s the prokaryotes not the eukaryotes. I’m sure of it! ʺ, Cora debated to Stiles. ʺIt can’t be the eukaryotes; it doesn’t match with their function.ʺ 

Letting out an audible sigh Stiles replied. 

ʺYou’re wrong! It’s written here look.ʺ 

Erica decided to intervene before there was a murder. She knew both of them enough to know, none of them was gonna give up. 

ʺHey guys! ʺ, she purred, trying to catch their attention without to incur their wrath. It’s 6 o’clock Stiles, are you ready?ʺ 

Get up to leave Erica her place, Cora reassured her and Stiles. 

ʺI’ll see you tomorrow at the exam, Stiles. See you later Erica.ʺ She said while putting her books in her bags. 

Before Stiles could add anything, she was gone. 

Getting her books out of her bag, Erica figured she should let Stiles have a 5 minute breaks before starting to study for the exam. 

ʺYou know, I remember you describing that awesome stranger with the broad shoulders and I think I know someone that could interest you.ʺ, she claimed while opening her manual. 

ʺOh yeah? ʺ, Stiles asked. ʺWho? ʺ 

Did you know that Cora has a brother? He is best friend with Boyd. That’s how I know him and believe me, when you’ll see Derek, I guarantee you will forget all about Thor-Loki-And-IronMan. 

I don’t think that’s possible but okay I’ll play and what do I win if he’s not better? Stiles chuckled. 

ʺWhat about dinner for a week? The loser prepares dinner for the winner for an entire week. Including his guests, roommate or in your case parent. Do we have a deal? ʺ, Erica said smiling, she was pretty sure Derek was the sexiest guy she had ever seen after Boyd of course. It was in the bag. 

ʺDeal! ʺ, he said shaking her hand. ʺOkay, let’s get down to business. Let the studying begin!ʺ 

After that the only thing they talked about was the exam. 

But Erica made herself a mental note to talk to Cora and Laura. She would need all the help she could get to persuade Derek to go on a blind date. She should even call Boyd, after all he was Derek’s best friend. Maybe Derek would listen to Boyd more than his sisters. 

______________________________________________ 

It was around 11 o’clock when Stiles parked his jeep in the driveway. Erica had left around 9 and he had stayed to study biology some more. Both of the exams were tomorrow and he wanted to have a good grade. 

Getting out of the car, he tripped in the grass. He was always clumsy but it was even worse when he was exhausted. 

Getting inside the house, he put the alarm on his phone for the morning. He had to be sure to wake up on time, he couldn’t miss the exams. 

Hoping in the shower, he was way too exhausted to even think about jerking off. He let the burning water run down his back relaxing his muscles one by one. After a while, he didn’t know how much time he had spent in there but the water was beginning to get colder. 

Getting out of the shower, he went into his room to put on his most comfortable pair of pyjamas. Finally getting into bed, he had one last thought about what Erica had said and smiled, maybe he would meet someone soon. Even if it’s not that Derek, maybe it would be someone else. 

Closing his eyes, he was already asleep when his father got home 10 minutes later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week it will be the Hale family Dinner :)   
> and the last almost meeting a promise
> 
> POTC-lover, you are my muse :) i love you <3


	7. Airport, a place to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the last Chapter before the meeting !!! YAY

Derek was leaving in the morning, he was all packed and ready to leave. The only thing remaining was the weekly family dinner organized by Talia Hale.

Derek didn’t want to go this time. It was always the same thing, Peter was going to say something inappropriate to Laura or Cora, Talia was going to look discouraged, Cora was going to look for trouble and Laura is going to be all secretive again about her dating life, even though their mother is still going to ask questions. A lot of questions.

It was always the same.

Getting ready to leave his apartment, he took the time to check once again that he had everything he needed for the trip.

Passport, check.

Luggage, check.

Keys, cellphone, wallet, check.

Once everything was there, he left the building heading for the parking. Opening the car doors and sitting in the driver’s place, he let out a sigh.

_Tonight is just another night. Another regular dinner at the Hale’s. There is no need to feel anxious about tonight._

He was going to be gone for about 2 months. It wasn’t a long time. Derek was pretty sure he needed to leave for a while. He had an overbearing family, he loved them to death but getting away was the right decision.

On the plus side, he was going to be back right with the new interns. He wasn’t going to miss time to get to know them. To see for himself which ones were going to be the next big deal.

He could still remember when Chris had liked him right away, even when he decided to go in pediatrics, they still remained friends after that.

Parking is car in the driveway. He took a deep breath. Laura’s Mini Cooper was already there. He remembered making fun of her for a whole week because of that bright red car.

_ʺ_ _Laura this car is ridiculous!_ _ʺ_ _he mocked._

_ʺ_ _Like your Camaro isn’t trying to prove something… At least my car is cute. I’m a kindergarten teacher, it fits the profile._ _ʺ_ _, Laura countered._

He was smiling. At least, Peter’s dodge wasn’t here yet. He could talk to his mother for a while without hearing the constant comments of his uncle.

Entering the house and closing the door, a strong smell caught his nose. It smelled really good. It always good but tonight it smelled even better. This meant Talia had made Derek’s favorite dish.

Smiling brightly, he entered the kitchen where Laura was mashing the potatoes and Cora was opening a can of pees. Talia had her back turned and it seemed that she was doing the béchamel sauce.

Roast beef. It still was to this day Derek’s favorite food. With mashed potatoes and pees in béchamel sauce. It reminded him of his grandmother. It was comfort food.

Talia wanted to leave with a good meal.

ʺHi mom!ʺ, Derek beamed. ʺit smells really good. I’m gonna go set up the table.ʺ Before leaving the room he took a step forward and gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

Taking the plates and the tablecloth that his mother reserved for the family dinner, he began to set it up accordingly.

With enough luck Peter was going to be late and would be able to talk to his sisters and mother before leaving.

God knows he loves his uncle but sometimes it feels like Peter is doing it on purpose. Like he wants for the family to dislike him or something.

But before he could think more on the subject the door was opening and closing.

ʺHoney I’m home!ʺ Peter shouted. You could even hear the smirk. Derek didn’t have to see it.

Well it was starting. There was nothing Derek could do at this point to stop the dinner before it started.

_______________________________________________

Stiles was passing his hand in his hair for the hundredth time.

He was trying to balance his cellphone on his shoulders and his neck to look his e-mails. The answer to the jobs application were coming through.

Not listening to what his dad was saying at the other end of the line, Stiles was logging into his account.

ʺStiles, I need you to come get me at the airport tomorrow. I don’t want to have to call a taxi because you forgot.ʺ, his dad asked feeling discouraged that Stiles wasn’t even paying attention. He knew the answer were coming in. he just had to wait for Stiles to get his answer and then they would be able to talk. ʺDid you get your answer? Are you hired at the hospital?ʺ

Letting out a terrible long sigh. John knew.

ʺThey are not hiring for the moment.ʺ, Stiles almost cried.

ʺI’m sorry son.ʺ, His father mentioned. ʺYou should see what those other places said and reapply when they are looking.ʺ

ʺI… I didn’t apply anywhere else dad. I… I thought I would get the job. I can’t work anywhere else. I applied for candy striper they accepted and I’m starting Monday. Maybe in a couple of weeks I could try again.ʺ Stiles muttered feeling defeited.

John didn’t know what to do. He knew that BHMH was important to Stiles. It was where his mother had spent her last days and it was where Stiles had always said he was going to work. He couldn’t be mad about that.

ʺFine, I’m not gonna argue with you, you have 2 months. After that, you need to find a job at another hospital. Do we have a deal?ʺ John asked. ʺAnd you’re doing laundry during that time.ʺ

Smiling and closing his laptop, Stiles agreed to the conditions. Two months it needed to be enough time to get a job at the hospital. Maybe he should talk to Melissa. She was the head nurse, surely she could help him or put a good word out there for him.

ʺOk. I’ll be there tomorrow to pick you up at the airport you have my word. 6 o’clock on the dot I’ll be waiting at the gates. I love you Dad.ʺ

Stiles was looking at the time, 7:30. He still had time to do some cleaning before going to sleep.

ʺIf you don’t show up and I need to call a cab, just remember that I’m the Sheriff. I have the power to reopen Mrs. Gilmore’s case. Maybe I know what happened to her cat.ʺ John threatened. What just because he was the Sheriff, didn’t mean he couldn’t scare his kid a little bit.

ʺYou wouldn’t dare!ʺ Stiles gasped.

ʺYou never know. But if a certain someone is at the gates at 6 o’clock. Maybe I won’t.ʺ, the Sheriff laughed. ʺI love you too kid. Sleep tight.ʺ

Still laughing Stiles hung up the phone. Technically, it wasn’t even his fault. Scott had been the one to put it on fire. Stiles only tried to protect his best friend and he was keeping it to the grave.

Putting the alarm at 4 on his phone, he headed downstairs to do the dishes. If the place wasn’t clean when his dad was coming back, he was in trouble.

When your father leaves the place for a week to go to a police convention or something like that, and he comes back to see a week of take out on the counter, let’s just say that it wasn’t a good idea.

__________________________________________

Sitting at his usual place at the table, facing Cora and Laura, Derek was trying to eat without being the center of attention. It was pretty difficult considering the fact that he was leaving for the summer.

At the ends of the table were Talia and Peter.

ʺWell Derek, I hope you packed all the things you need for your trip don’t forget that your flight leaves at 7 o’clock sharp. You better not be late.ʺ Talia instructed using her mom’s voice. The voice she used to scold her children. ʺDo you still want to go by yourself, I could ask Cora or Laura to drive you there.ʺ

ʺYeah Derek, you don’t want to be late to save the children that need you over there.ʺ Peter chuckled.

ʺIt’s fine mom, the fellow I’m going with is picking me up. You don’t need to worry about that.ʺ Derek answered, trying to eat, not wanting to talk about his trip.

The truth was all his family thought he had been chosen, but he was the one to organise the trip in the fisrt place. He needed to get away from them. And he meant that in the nicest way possible.

The Hale’s were kind of an overbearing family. For someone who liked to be alone from time to time (most of the time, he was kind of a loner), going away was a genius plan.

Usually Boyd was the one to discourage him of that plan and he settled for a fishing trip by his lonesome self. But this time Boyd was at the police academy and he was doing this.

He needed to see who he was outside of his family.

ʺ… Well what do you think DerBear?ʺ Laura asked.

The table went silent expecting Derek to answer the question. He was so lost in his head, he didn’t even realised that Laura had been talking to him.

ʺEarth to Derek!ʺ Cora chuckled.

ʺHuuummm… I wasn’t listening sorry. What did you ask?ʺ Derek confessed

ʺI was just saying that while you’re gone, we could do the renovations in your loft that you always talked about. I’m sure Erica would love to give you some designs.ʺ, Laura announced taking a sip of her wine. ʺI never understood why she decided to become a lawyer when she had all that talent to be an interior designer.ʺ

ʺBecause she can crush anyone in a court of law that’s why.ʺ Cora disagreed. She had seen Erica in a court in one of her internship and it was beautiful to look at. Erica was an artist with words.

Derek needed to put an end to this. Nobody was doing anything to his loft while he was gone.

ʺWoah Woah Woah! Nobody touches my loft. No! Laura look at me.ʺ Derek chimed in. ʺYou change so much as a frame in my apartment and heads will roll.ʺ

ʺDerek is right Laura, it’s his choice to make and he has a right to be there if he wants to change his loft.ʺ Talia added putting an end to the discussion.

We’ll see about that… Laura grumbled not loud enough for their mother to hear but loud enough for Derek to hear. This meant that he had to talk to Erica before leaving.

Otherwise he was going to return with a surprise.

Fortunately for him, Erica had a talent for interior design and she knew what he liked. Well he hoped that she knew, otherwise it was going to be embarrassing for everyone involved.

At the end of the night, Derek was happy; it had been a pretty good night. Peter had behaved and his sisters were nice except for the loft situation.

He was going to miss them a lot.

___________________________________________

Laura was looking at Derek across the table. He seemed distracted. She knew for a fact that it was his idea to leave, so why was he all nervous about.

Chris had told her that he had been the one to organise the trip and another doctor had decided to join.

She wanted to mess with him about the loft, but looking at him right now, she felt a little guilty for teasing him.

He seemed to be nervous about something or maybe he was regretting his decision. But deep down, she knew, he was just nervous about leaving them for a while.

Cora had received her response about BHMH and their mother wasn’t happy. They weren’t looking for any nurse at the moment but promised to keep her résumé in mind when they did.

It didn’t affect Cora that much. She didn’t really care where she was going to work she just wanted to help people and maybe break a few bones. During her intership, she heard a lot about orthopedics.

Currently it was what Cora was thinking about and according to Derek; Kali was the best orthopedic surgeon in the state. Which was why Talia was pissed they didn’t have any positions.

Laura wasn’t worried, if someone could get things done, it was Talia Hale, CEO or Hale Consolidated. In no longer than a month maybe two, Cora was going to work for the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

___________________________________________

Derek was standing in line at the metal detector right behind the fellow accompanying him. They never were friends, not really just colleague, but maybe those two months were about to change that.

He seemed like a nice guy a trauma surgeon, Dr. Brett Talbot. Didn’t seemed to talk much.

Getting his shoes off to put them in the tray, Derek was lost in his thoughts. Removing the jacket, emptying his pockets, he was done when he passed through the detector and nothing beeped.

Unfortunetley for him, the custom officer didn’t seemed to be on the same page.

ʺSir I’m gonna ask you to step aside for a random search.ʺ, he began. ʺSpread your feet and put your hands on your side.ʺ

Letting out a sigh, Derek was happy that he left a little bit early. Flying international was a pain in the ass if you don’t take enough time.

He was feeling particularly annoyed at the officer at the moment. Even though it was his job, it’s still pretty annoying when it lands on you.

Once everything was settled, Derek could hear someone laugh, but when he finally turned around to pick up his stuff, there was no one looking at him. Did he imagine it?

Picking up his stuff and putting on his shoes, he went to find Brett. The plane was leaving soon.

____________________________________________

Stiles was running in the airport. He only had 5 minutes till 6:00. He had to make it on time, he had to do everything perfect for his dad. He was going to live there for another two months. Well hopefully it would be less than that.

He was pretty sure his dad was pissed that he didn’t send résumés anywhere else. He could have found another job in the meantime but candy striper was better on a résumé than barista if you want to work at the hospital.

And he couldn’t take a job at another hospital for a few weeks before BHMH.

He couldn’t do it. So candy striper had seemed to be the next logical step.

Still sprinting to get to the gates. Damn parking!

He didn’t want to disappoint his dad, it’s just that he had worked hard to become a nurse and worked there.

He was still running when someone at the metal detector caught his attention. The guy was standing, his face hidden since he was facing the other side. Those shoulders were familiar and so was the leather jacket he was taking off.

Stiles didn’t even need to see his face to notice how annoyed he seemed at the custom officer.

The stanger was taking off his shoes, his jacket, all of his stuff, except for the jeans and t-shirt, which was a shame from what he could see.

He thought he heard the officer say random search or something because the stranger froze before opening his arms and spreading apart his feet.

This situation was ridiculous, the stranger seemed so pissed at the officer and the officer seemed to be regretting the decision to pick him for the search.

Stiles was laughing. A genuine laugh, when he remembered where he was and where he was supposed to be.

Stiles had to run. Leaving the stranger behind without even seeing his face, he continued his race in the airport.

 He was long gone when the stranger turned around to pick up his stuff on the tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTC_lover : i already started your one-shot ;)
> 
> Thanks guys for the support :)


	8. Hospital, a place to FINALLY meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating guys.  
> I had school and work and the biggest writers block ever.  
> Hopefully, i will be able to update as regularly as before which was once a week.  
> Once again i'm so sorry.  
> I hope you guys will like it
> 
> there is some Scydia in there, if you don't like this ship you can just skip those parts, as i said at the beginning i'm not sure if it's going to be endgame for them, i think i'm beginning to ship Marrish so will see.

Stiles was standing in front of the building. Staring. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there.

ʺCome on .. You can do it. It’s only your first day, it shouldn’t be that bad.ʺ, he muttered.

Ever since he graduated from college and got his degree, he knew exactly where he wanted to work. There. This building. Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Even though, this was the place his mom died, he knew it was the right place, the right choice. He wanted to be sure people received the best treatment just like his mom did, and becoming a nurse in that hospital was a start.

He took a step forward and kept going until he reached the reception. Melissa McCall was there to greet him.

ʺReady for your first day?ʺ she inquired while sorting through some files.

She was always there for him, Scott’s mom, always there to put him back on track. Ever since Scott and Stiles were little, she knew she had to keep track of them. But after numerous years of mischievous night, running around town, causing trouble. They seemed to have calmed themselves, but their friendship never faltered.

ʺReady as I’ll ever be.ʺ Stiles sighs, he was feeling really nervous.

And he had no idea why. He worked really hard the past couple of years so it could lead to this day. The official day he starts as nurse at BHMH.

ʺI’m sure you already know the hospital like the palm of your hand, since you spent last summer as a candy striper. So I will only show you the nurse’s lounge and where the on-calls room are.ʺ she said while smiling and already walking in the directions of the elevators

ʺThat sounds perfect! Thank you.ʺ

He was about to turn around and follow Melissa, who just left the reception to head toward the elevators, when he bumped into a pair of broad shoulder.

ʺSorry. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was …ʺ

When Stiles saw the pair of eyes of the person he just bumped into, he frozed. Those gorgeous eyes, a beautiful mix of green. He never could have forgotten those eyes. Of course, it was Stranger McSexy at the movies.

ʺ…Going …ʺ

ʺIt’s fine, it’s my fault. I … I wasn’t looking.ʺ the older one said.

________________________________________

_Shit I’m late! Dammit people get out of the freakin way!_

Derek was moving fast. He was late to start the rounds and if Melissa McCall catches him he would be in a world of pain. This woman was terrifying. Maybe it was because she was running this entire hospital and she was only a nurse. Everyone seemed to have accepted the fact that she was the one calling the shots, even thought there was a chief of surgery dealing with the surgery part, Nurse McCall was the one telling everybody what they were supposed to do.

Not looking where he was going but trying to get to the desk to pick up his patients charts, he bumped into someone.

ʺSorry. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was …Going …ʺ

Not much smaller maybe an inch or two. The guy looked up and Derek recognized the Prince Charming from the movies.

ʺIt’s fine, it’s my fault. I …ʺ

With those amazing brown eyes.

ʺ… I wasn’t looking.ʺ

Those eyes were a beautiful shade of Whiskey.

ʺWhiskeyʺ

ʺWhat?ʺ

Derek didn’t know what to say. The word just came out. He hadn’t planned on saying it. He was pretty sure the guy was going to think he was either crazy or a drunk. This was not very good.

_What kind of person just blurts out the word Whiskey … Come on dude! Get it together!_

Not knowing what to say or do Derek just left Eye Candy standing there and headed for the nurses desk. Today was definitely going to be an off day.

_________________________________________________

Stiles was heading toward the nurses lounge. Melissa had left him to deal with some sort of problem with one of the surgeon.

His mind was running a hundred miles a minute. How was he supposed to act? The fact that he met Mr. Sexy-Pants again didn’t have to change anything. Maybe he was visiting someone like his girlfriend or a member of his family. Or maybe he was the one that was sick. But Stiles didn’t want to think about the other possibility, the possibility that maybe he was going to see more of I-have-a-very-sexy-and-deep-voice because they were both working at the hospital. No, Stiles didn’t include that part in his theory.

Once there, he noticed Cora was putting on some scrubs and she was talking to another nurse. When she spotted him she smiled and wave at him.

ʺHey Stiles it’s also your first day? Which department did you get assign to?ʺ

Stiles was smiling, this summer while they were doing some community work as candy stripper Cora had told him she always wanted to be a nurse in ortho. Cracking bones back to places was something exciting for her. Go figure.

ʺI am in peds. Making sick children feel better is a dream of mine. I guess you chose ortho like you repeated all summer.ʺ

ʺYou know it. Oh yeah… I want you to meet Marin Morell, she’s in neuro.ʺ

Somehow she reminded him of someone. But who? He couldn’t put a name on it

ʺIt’s nice to meet you. I better get changed, being late for a first day is not really a good idea.ʺ Stiles responded.

Being late was not something he wanted on his first day after all his summer of waiting.

ʺYeah you do that, I’m gonna go see if Lydia started yet for her rounds.ʺ Cora chirped. He could understand the excitement, a new job was really exciting.

ʺYeah about that I haven’t talk to her in some time, I guess she was busy with all her surgical learning and stuff… Too bad I’m not in her department, but I’m gonna stick with kids, brains is not really something I wanna see everyday for the rest of my life…ʺ

Stiles had been really impressed with Lydia. She graduated two years in advance from medical school and she was already an intern trying to do some good in neurosurgery. He was pretty sure she was going to rock it. He’d never seen someone smarter than her and that would take her places.

ʺYeah I bet there is something else you wanna see for the rest of your life…ʺ Cora smirked

_What was that supposed to mean?_

ʺWhat?ʺ he asked feeling confused.

Usually, he just let it go, but today was different she seemed more weird than usual about her little secret or god knows what she was thinking about.

ʺOh you’ll see…ʺ Cora sang

Cora was smiling as she left the room leaving Stiles to wonder about her sanity, she had been a little weird since the day he left to deal with Scott and his ʺCrisisʺ. She was always mumbling something about: _God and joke and twice in one day._

Even that time he bumped into her at the restaurant, she waved at the sky and said: _Good one!_ Like it was perfectly natural to talk to the sky. But even with all that, he still liked her. Sure, she was weird but who in their group wasn’t. For some reason, she reminded him of someone, he couldn’t quite put a name on that someone but he was sure that one day it will click in his mind.

Putting his mind back on what he was doing, he finished changing and headed for the pediatric aisle of the hospital. Heading for the desk, Melissa was already there giving some instructions about a little bubble boy with no immune system that had to live behind a plastic curtain just to keep him safe. The little boy have had a little problem this morning so Melissa reminded them to be ultra safe and always wear the protective suit just to be sure not to give anything to the boy.

Stiles was feeling sad for the kid, never being able to touch someone because of the fear of getting sick and die must be a terrible burden to bear. At that moment, Stiles decided to make a personal assignment to help the kid and find him things to do to not die of boredom.

Feeling happy with his resolution Stiles had forgotten about Drop Dead Gorgeous for two seconds before he came rushing back. He was standing right in front of him talking to a gorgeous brunette and smiling. That smile that lit up his whole face, he had a doctor’s coat and some navy blue scrubs underneath that made his gorgeous green eyes popped. Even the smile seemed to define even more his jawline.

He was breathtaking.

Oh sure… he had to be a doctor at BHMH and he had to be in peds. Stiles brain wasn’t really functioning properly at this point. But how could he focused on anything else Sex-on-a-stick over there was giving that brunette girl a genuine smile.

He would pay good money to be the one to receive that smile. Sure, before that he had student loans to repay and then he could pay good money to see that.

ʺOkay. Listen up people!ʺ

Every head turned towards Melissa McCall.

ʺYour first shift begins now and it ends in 36 hours. It’s supposed to tell us if you have what it takes to perfrom under pressure. Sure, you’re not the doctors but everyone knows you are just as important at them so try to not screw this up, this is a try out for some of you. When you have a little a little time I suggest you go rest rest in an on-call room. They are meant to sleep, if I see something else going on in there, nothing good will come out of it, and that’s a promise. Now go and save some livesʺ

____________________________________________

Right after Derek was able to pick up his charts and go change in his scrubs for his shift. He bumped into his sister. He had dreaded this day since she told him she wanted to be a nurse and work with him, but not in pediatric, no, she wanted to crack some bones and cut shit off. Which was seriously gross but hey Cora had always been a unique force of nature.

ʺSo did you meet someone new today? Someone interesting?ʺ Cora asked waving her eyebrows.

He knew that she was happy today because of her first day, but this was getting ridiculous.

She had a bright smile. What was wrong with her? Since that day after her midterms she had been really weird. Weirder than usual and at first it was amusing but now he was really worried about her well-being.

But instead of focusing on Cora, the only thing Derek was able to focus on was the guy he saw earlier today. Maybe it was a sign, maybe the universe wanted him to ask him out and forget once and for all how messed up Kate had left him.

Derek just shrugged, raising an eyebrow at her. It was none of her business. Never had he once confided in either one of his sister and today was no different

ʺI gotta go.ʺ he mumbled.

So he left. Talking had never been Derek strongest point. This was why his mother and Uncle Peter had been really surprised when he told them he wanted to be a pediatric surgeon. But it turned out he was really good with kids. Talking with kids had never been an issue for him. It was much easier, kids were simple and honest. Kids never disappointed him or tried to ruin his life.

So there he was standing near the nurses desk talking to Kali about doing a joint operation on one of his patient. She was one of the best orthopedic surgeon and he was more comfortable doing this surgery with her. She was talking to him about Cora who would be in her service and told him how he must be proud of her for doing something good like that with her life. Being a doctor, a surgeon, a nurse or any career in the medical field wasn’t a piece of cake.

Hearing Kali saying Cora was doing good made him smile. He was so proud of her and other person saying good stuff about it was nice to hear.

ʺI have to go but page me as soon as you know about the surgery.ʺ

Derek began walking towards the charts to get a look at one of the kids results. But before he could focus on anything, some redhead that introduced herself as Lydia Martin was talking to him about Chris. Just beside her was a deputy who seemed really familiar to Derek.

ʺJordan! Long time no see…ʺ he smiled.

It had been a really long time since he saw Jordan Parrish. They had been kind of friends in high school being in the same Lacrosse Team. But they never used to hang out together. Derek being more friends with a Boyd a freshmen. Even though Derek was a senior. The calm and stoic personality of Boyd had attracted Derek, and still to this day they were still friends. Boyd being a new deputy, they both had long shift but they still managed to hang out from time to time.

The deputy had been shot and needed someone to stitch him up.

ʺIt’s no problem, really I can do it, no need to look for Chris.ʺ

But clearly Jordan was way more interested in the little ginger. She was gorgeous but frankly she was kind of terrifying. She was 2 years in advance and she also had a PhD in astrophysics because why not right. He had heard for Chris that she chose Neurosurgery and he was really glad because he didn’t want to be the one to do her training.

After establishing that Lydia would do it. He returned his attention on his charts and vaguely heard Jordan saying bye to him.

He was still verifying that everything was alright when 10 minutes later a young man was talking to him. He was looking for Lydia.

ʺReally you too? Well she went in the emergency room to stitch up a gunshot wound.ʺ

It really seemed like Lydia Martin was popular today. Closing his charts he started heading towards one of his patients room and didn’t notice the face the young man did before heading to the ER.

________________________________________________

She was walking down the hall of the hospital thinking about a gift for Scott’s birthday. Maybe something funny? She had always been the one to throw the goddamn best party, everyone knew Lydia Martin was THE party Queen, but she never actually had to think about giving gifts herself, except for Allison but she was a girl so it was easy. She really wanted to give Scott something special.

She knew that Scott and Allison had been over for almost a year now. But this was going to be his first single birthday in a long time. She wanted to make it special. Because even though Allison was her bestfriend, her departure with Isaac must have been hard on him, because it was really difficult for her. It was like losing a part of herself. She had her fair share of losses and she was hoping that Allison would come back after her evident win at the Olympics. No one was doubting it.

_Maybe I should get him a new paint job for his bike… his is pretty much crap… or I could just ask Stiles what he thinks… I’m terrible at this._

Looking down at her phone she didn’t notice the deputy stumbling down the hall with a bloody sleeve until he bumped into her.

ʺI need help… Can you stich me up?ʺ a young deputy asked

It was a good thing she was wearing her scrubs because otherwise she would have been all bloody herself and really pissed off. She looked down at his name tag.

ʺDeputy Parrish… Sure I can do that, just follow me.ʺ

She was leading the way toward the emergency room. She had to report any gun shot. And that way she could let somebody else take a look and take care of him since she was still not on her shift.

ʺDr. Hale, I’m Lydia Martin one the new interns. Have you seen Dr. Argent?ʺ she asked while trying to figure out why is shoulder and eyes were familiar. She knew it was Cora’s brother but it was something different, like someone had talked to her about it.

ʺYeah, he was with McCall last I saw him near the OR board.ʺ he responded

Scott’s mom, she was more than just a nurse, so no one used that to define her anymore. People usually just called her by her last name.

ʺI have a gunshot wound over here that need to be taken care of.ʺ she said while looking at Parrish.

Realising she was talking about him Deputy Parrish turned to look at her.

ʺI haven’t told you I was shot.ʺ he stated

ʺYeah well it’s pretty obvious…ʺ she smirked

Derek turned to look at the deputy and his face changed when he recognize him.

ʺJordan! Long time no see…ʺ Derek smiled

Turning to Lydia, Derek told her, he would do it. There was no need to wait for Chris.

ʺCan’t she do it?ʺ Jordan asked

Turning to look at the deputy, Lydia smiled a little, of course she could, she wasn’t the youngest doctor for nothing.

ʺYeah I could but technically my shift hasn’t started yet.ʺ Lydia stated.

ʺI could wait…ʺ Jordan tried brushing off his shoulder in some way that must have hurt.

ʺSure, and you could bleed out on the floor while you wait… fine! I’ll do it, but if you cry I’ll leave you for dead and tell everyone it was an accident.ʺ she shook her head in disbelief, maybe this guy had a death wish

ʺDeal! Bye Derek it was nice seeing you again, we should catch up sometime.ʺ

Lydia had never been one of the sensitive type. She was more of a : scream, kick ass and then ask the questions. It was pretty much obvious that Jordan was finding her attractive but for some reason she couldn’t care less.

For some time now male attention didn’t do to her what it used to do. Except for when she was with Scott. He made her laugh and she was grateful for that. After Aiden had left her she was pretty much just a broken shell of herself.

She remembered some time ago, he had a haircut and he was very cute but all she wanted to do was pass her fingers through his hair. But she restrained herself. He was Allison’s ex, she couldn’t let herself fall for him. Even though they were really done, for good, they were always gonna love each other like first loves do. Shaking her head, she started focusing on Jordan’s wound.

ʺStop squirming you’ll reopen your wound…ʺ she sighs. Men were such babies

ʺI’m sorry I’m just very tickling… aah.ʺ Jordan replied.

She rolled her eyes, she had a needle in the guy and he was laughing, men were so weird sometimes. She was just finishing cleaning the wound when Jordan changed expression, he wall suddenly all serious.

ʺYou know, thank you for taking time to fix me and not letting me die.ʺ he thanked.

ʺYeah well, it would have been bad for the hospital.ʺ it was her job to make sure no one would die on her watch. It was why she decided to become a surgeon instead of a mathematician like she first planned.

ʺWell thanks anyway … anyway hum … would you like to have coffee with me sometime?ʺ Jordan stuttered.

Wow! It’s been a long time since someone asked her out on a date. She had been really busy with college and then med school and since she started here she was always pretty much at the hospital and frankly whenever she had time off she would spend it with Scott. She loves Scott. The revelation didn’t seem to be so frightening anymore. She had been for quite a while now and being able to admit that was liberating.

ʺI’m sorry but I’m taken right now.ʺ

She didn’t hear the deputy’s response, all she saw was Scott at the door leaving abruptly, without thinking she ran after him.

ʺWait Scott! … Wait a second!ʺ Lydia yelled.

Being the nice guy that he always is, he stopped but didn’t turned around.

ʺWhy did you leave why didn’t you tell me you were there?ʺ she wondered

ʺI don’t know… I just… it was weird if I stayed… you didn’t even tell me you were seeing someone!ʺ Scott replied, shifting from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable.

Lydia didn’t know what to do. How was she supposed to tell him she had been talking about him, they weren’t dating. She should have been honest with Parrish so Scott wouldn’t want to run away from her.

ʺI just… I was talking about you!ʺ She cried out, feeling her cheeks getting red as the seconds passed.

This time, Scott turned around looking her in the eyes. You could see his smile reaching those puppy dog eyes.

ʺReally?ʺ Scott wanted to make sure.

_Yeah really do you really think I would lie to you about that? Come on you know me better than that_

She didn’t have time to respond, the next thing she knew Scott’s lips were crushing onto hers. The kiss was passionate and a little desperate like neither of them believed it was really happening. Breaking the kiss to breathe Scott was smiling. Lydia was feeling dizzy, the good kind of dizzy the kind that has you shivering for more.

ʺBest birthday ever!ʺ he laughed

Lydia was smiling too, being in their own little world neither of them heard Stiles in the background.

ʺIt was about time…ʺ

__________________________________________

Scott was beginning to feel desperate, where was she? He had been looking for Lydia for the last 20 minutes all around the hospital. Even his mom didn’t know. And when Melissa McCall wasn’t aware of things, it wasn’t a good sign…

_Dammit! Where is she?_

Looking around he noticed a guy wearing some scrubs and a white coat. The name tag read Dr. Hale.

ʺExcuse me err Dr. Hale… Do you know where I can find Dr. Lydia Martin? Have you seen her?ʺ he asked while looking at the dude’s badge.

ʺReally you too? Well she went in the emergency room to stitch up a gunshot wound.ʺ Derek answered turning around to get back to his files.

_What does that mean? Is there somebody else looking for her?_

Sprinting to the emergency room, Scott was looking from door to door, when finally he heard her.

ʺ… bad … hospitalʺ

He got closer and stood at the door of the room looking inside. She was facing some police guy and putting her needle and bandages away. The guy was the first one to talk, he knew him from somewhere probably when he went with Stiles at the station.

ʺWell thanks anyway … anyway hum … would you like to have coffee with me sometime?ʺ

Scott was seeing red. Oh no! He wasn’t going to let that happen. He was seconds from interrupting them and yell at him to leave his girl alone. Problem was, she wasn’t his girl. So he just had to suck it up and be crushed if she accepts.

ʺI’m sorry but I’m taken right now.ʺ

That was even worse! I could she have been dating someone else he was aware of that. Realising he had been there for too long he made a sudden movement to leave the room. That’s when Lydia saw him. He didn’t know what to do, so he just left as quick as he could.

ʺWait Scott! … Wait a second!ʺ she screamed at him.

Lydia was rushing being him and feeling really weak he couldn’t just leave so he stopped. But he was frozen, he couldn’t turn around.

ʺWhy did you leave why didn’t you tell me you were there?ʺ

She sounded worried, he hated that.

ʺI don’t know… I just… it was weird if I stayed… you didn’t even tell me you were seeing someone!ʺ he tried to leave again but his feets wouldn’t listen to him, he was frozen in place.

Staying would have been impossible. It was too awkward, for Christ sake he was in love with her! And she was seeing someone else…

ʺI just… I was talking about you!ʺ she admitted

He couldn’t believe his ear. He turned around so quickly he almost lost his balance. That was the best news he’d heard in a long time. Smiling, he looked into her eyes to be sure.

ʺReally?ʺ

But he didn’t leave her time to reply, within seconds he was taking her lips for a kiss. He didn’t want to let her go not ever again. It was an amazing kiss, with a little hint of desperation and relief, relief that everything was gonna be alright from now on, whatever happens they had each other. Leaving her lips to breathe, Scott smiled.

ʺBest birthday ever!ʺ

Looking into her eyes he didn’t see anything else. Not even the group of people that their talk had gathered or Stiles smiling.

ʺIt was about time…ʺ

______________________________________________

Stiles was trying to focus on his work, he didn’t want to screw up his first day. But he couldn’t focus, he was trying, he really was but the only thing he seemed to manage was stare at Dr. McSexy.

Also, he learned that his name was Derek Hale. HALE, as in Cora’s brother.

She had some explaining to do. Because he pretty much was sure that the reason she had been weird all this time was about that. Somehow she knew, which was even worse. Because, that could mean he also knew.

He couldn’t make a bigger fool out of himself if Derek did knew about it.

Lost in his thought while looking at the same line on the same file for the past 5 minutes, he didn’t hear Scott and Lydia at first.

But something caught his attention, Scott had stopped so abruptly, it made him look. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. He was too far. But after a minute, Scott turned around, smiled at her and race toward her before kissing her.

Stiles was laughing his ass off, this was getting ridiculous. They weren’t in _Grey’s Anatomy_ for crying out loud.

Before getting back to his file, he looked at them for another second and shook his head.

ʺIt was about time…ʺ

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go POTC_lover, i did it I finally updated it.
> 
> I've had Lydia and Scott's part written for maybe 3 weeks now but i couldn't figure out if I wanted to put it there.  
> I did but i don't know if it's going to last.  
> This is a sterek fic in priority so for the next chapters it will only be about them.
> 
> Have a nice week Guys and i'll update as soon as possible :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it and i will try to update regularly.  
> POTC-lover this is for you !
> 
> If you guys want a certain ship, leave a comment and i will take it under consideration :)


End file.
